


gucci gang

by modxminty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Chatting & Messaging, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Simon Lewis, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Parabatai Feels, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modxminty/pseuds/modxminty
Summary: magicmike: have I ever mentioned how much I love you?fightwood: frequentlyfightwood: but a reminder wouldn't hurtwayonsterwood: get that shit out of the chatfightwood: hey Jacewayonsterwood: yeahfightwood: choke





	1. THE BOYS

**Author's Note:**

> Alec: fightwood  
> Magnus: magicmike  
> Simon: simonsays  
> Izzy: izzyorizzynot  
> Jace: wayonsterwood  
> Clary: frayedknot  
> Maia: maiamia

Simonsays added fightwood, magicmike, wayonsterwood, frayedknot, izzyorizzynot, and maiamia to the chat 

Simonsays named the chat “The Boys” 

Simonsays: sup fuckers 

Fightwood: No 

Simonsays: rude 

Wayonsterwood: why are we here 

Simonsays: because none of you have friends outside each other 

Izzyorizzynot: bitch 

Simonsays: am I wrong? 

Simonsays: I've never seen any of you hang out with somebody outside this group 

Simonsays: except maybe your families 

Maiamia: sadly you're right 

Maiamia: you're my only friends 

Izzyorizzynot: bitch we're dating 

Simonsays: yeah wtf Maia did we get demoted 

Frayedknot: ooo relationship drama 

Magicmike: #cantrelate 

Wayonsterwood: who invited Malec to the party 

Fightwood: bitch 

Magicmike: what is with you Lightwoods and calling people bitches 

Izzyorizzynot: idk 

Izzyorizzynot: it's fun??? 

Fightwood: I think we get it from our mother 

Simonsays: that is,,,, not a thing 

Izzyorizzynot: have you met our mother? 

Magicmike: your mother is a lovely woman 

Simonsays: hahahahaha 

Simonsays: haha 

Simonsays: ha 

Wayonsterwood: what? 

Frayedknot: I feel left out of something 

Izzyorizzynot: Simon didn't have the greatest experience meeting our mother 

Maiamia: what happened? 

Maiamia: she loved me 

Simonsays: basically I like showed up to take Izzy out for a date and she just kinda,,, looked me up and down and said “If you do anything I'll snap your dick in half" and smiled and told us to have fun 

Frayedknot: asjhjasks

Fightwood: yeah that sounds like my mother 

Maiamia: sounds about white 

Magicmike: what does being white have to do with threatening your children's significant others 

Magicmike: is that supposed to be exclusive to white people 

Magicmike: is my dad doing it wrong 

Izzyorizzynot: omg what did your dad do 

Fightwood: typical dad stuff 

Fightwood: basically like broke my hand when he shook it 

Fightwood: told me he'd bury me alive in the backyard if I hurt Magnus 

Fightwood: ya know, all normal stuff 

Maiamia: “typical dad stuff” 

Maiamia: “normal stuff" 

Maiamia: what is wrong with you families??? 

Izzyorizzynot: that's a really valid question actually 

Wayonsterwood: I know what's wrong with my family 

Fightwood: don't 

Wayonsterwood: they're all dead 

Fightwood: god damnit 

Frayedknot: J A C E 

Wayonsterwood: what?? 

Simonsays: are you like,,,

Simonsays: okay??? 

Wayonsterwood: idk probably not 

Maiamia: hey Alec are you with your boy right now 

Fightwood: no but we do have plans later 

Maiamia: cancel them

Magicmike: Maia you hoe

Fightwood: why?? 

Maiamia: wanna come over and watch the entirety of buzzfeed unsolved again 

Fightwood: …

Fightwood: see ya Magnus 

Simonsays: askfksbss 

Simonsays: this man has his priorities straight 

 

Fightwood > maiamia

Fightwood: hey you okay?? 

Maiamia: yeah, I'm cool

Fightwood: are you sure? 

Maiamia: why are you asking? 

Fightwood: you only ask to binge watch things when you're upset 

Fightwood: and you might just be doing it cause you're bored and that's cool too I'm 100% gonna come over 

Fightwood: but I just wanna know you're okay first 

Maiamia: I just got into a fight with my dad, it's no big deal 

Fightwood: I'll stop by Starbucks and get you a coffee 

Maiamia: have I ever mentioned that I love you? 

Fightwood: right back at you 

 

 

The Boys 

Fightwood: what can I say,, I'm a devoted unsolved stan

Wayonsterwood: hi I'm here to start discourse 

Maiamia: oh boy

Wayonsterwood: boogara or shaniac

Wayonsterwood: expose yourselves 

Frayedknot: you started this discourse you go first

Wayonsterwood: shaniac 

Fightwood: boogara 

Wayonsterwood: I'm sorry 

Wayonsterwood: W H A T 

Fightwood: you read that bitch I know you know 

Maiamia: honestly boogara 

Izzyorizzynot: shaniac bitch ghosts aren't real 

Maiamia: betrayed by my own girlfriend 

Simonsays: boogara 

Frayedknot: shaniac 

Fightwood: you believe in ghosts wtf carrot 

Frayedknot: I just find Shane more entertaining 

Wayonsterwood: Magnus is being awfully quiet over there 

Magicmike: I just don't really have an opinion 

Magicmike: I honestly never finished the series 

Frayedknot: W H A T 

Simonsays: MAGNUS 

Fightwood: wow okay good to know what our next date is gonna be 

Magicmike: you forcing me to watch Buzzfeed unsolved is not a date 

Maiamia: wow Magnus you sure are picky about your dates 

Fightwood: Maia what do you want to drink the line is moving surprisingly quickly 

Fightwood: also Magnus fuck off it's a great date idea

Maiamia: just the usual please :) 

Fightwood: on it 

Simonsays: ??? 

Maiamia: he's getting me coffee 

Izzyorizzynot: wtf why 

Maiamia: because he loves me?? 

Fightwood: it was on my way 

Wayonsterwood: can you get me some on your way home? 

Fightwood: sure 

Wayonsterwood: I knew there was a reason you were my favourite sibling 

Izzyorizzynot: JACE YOU WHORE 

Magicmike: damn Jace that was rude 

Simon: yeah wtf Jace 

Wayonsterwood: I'm having,,, a bad day 

Frayedknot: yeah I figured 

Fightwood: I'll buy you a muffin 

Wayonsterwood: thanks Alec 

Wayonsterwood: love you you're great 

Fightwood: love you too :) 

Magicmike: get these sibling feelings out of the chat they make me feel weird 

Fightwood: update: I have arrived at the Roberts residence it is time for a binge watching session expect multiple Snapchats and zero texts 

Simonsays: alright 

Frayedknot: have fun!!! 

Magicmike: alright have a good time be safe baby 

Wayonsterwood: that's gay 

Magicmike: shut your fuck


	2. Attack Of The Eighth Graders

**izzyorizzynot** renamed  **The Boys** to  **Clary Isn't Emo**

 **Fightwood:** we been knew

 **simonsays:** what's this about 

 **frayedknot:** it's story time bitches 

 **simonsays:** Thomas Sanders is that you? 

 **frayedknot:** asfjsvs 

 **frayedknot:** mood 

 **frayedknot:** but sadly no, I am not Thomas Sanders. I'm just Clary, who isn't emo enough to get a job at hottopic. 

 **wayonsterwood:** suddenly I'm interested 

 **frayedknot:** okay so me and Izzy are at the mall right 

 **frayedknot:** and I've been job hunting recently so I was just looking 

 

 

**wayonsterwood > fightwood **

**wayonsterwood:** hi have I mentioned recently how much I love Clary and how proud I am of her for trying to get a job and support her mom because 

 **wayonsterwood:**!!!! 

 **fightwood:** I did not sign up for this 

 

 

 

 **frayedknot:** and hottopic had a sign out saying they're hiring so I decided to go in cause I mean while it's super emo I'd get a discount on Harry Potter merch 

 **maiamia:** a solid plan 

 **frayedknot:** so I went inside to ask about applying right 

 **fightwood:** right 

 **frayedknot:** and the guy working there looks me up and down and just says "no" 

 **simonsays:** M E 

 **frayedknot:** and I was just kinda like ??? Buddy wtf 

 **frayedknot:** and he goes "you'd ruin the look of the store" 

 **wayonsterwood:** that's the same reason they rejected me!! 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you applied at hottopic 

 **wayonsterwood:** y e s 

 **frayedknot:** wow I love my emo boyfriend 

 **wayonsterwood:** YOU LITERALLY JUST APPLIED THERE 

 **frayedknot:** okay but you already have a job, you didn't have to 

 **wayonsterwood:**... 

 **maiamia:** ooooo exposed 

 **fightwood:** they actually accepted my application 

 **frayedknot:** HO MY GOD 

 **magicmike:** why am I not surprised 

 **maiamia:** you're dating an emo 

 **fightwood:**!!!!

 **fightwood:** I'm not emo!!!

 **magicmike:** it's okay I still love you 

 **wayonsterwood:** ew

 **fightwood:** YOU MESSAGED ME ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LOVE CLARY LESS THAN /T W O M I N U T E S/ AGO 

 **frayedknot:** awe Jace! 

 **wayonsterwood:** I did no such thing I am tough I do not message my brother about how much I love my girlfriend 

**(1) photo from fightwood**

**magicmike:** oh my god Jace 

 **frayedknot:** I love you too you big dummy 

 **izzyorizzynot:** "i did not sign up for this" is me when I can hear moaning and I don't know which brothers room it's coming from 

 **simonsays:** ASFVJHAHAG 

 **maiamia:** O O F 

 **fightwood:** don't act so innocent I hear just as much from Izzy 

 **frayedknot:** maybe it's Max?? 

 **wayonsterwood:** he's /nine/ 

 **simonsays:** porn? 

 **fightwood:** H E S  N I N E 

 **izzyorizzynot:** god I hope it's not max

 **izzyorizzynot:** if it is I'll cry 

 **fightwood:** me too 

 **wayonsterwood:** same 

 **magicmike:** I hope it is Max 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you heathen 

 **magicmike:** a boys gotta learn from somewhere 

 **fightwood:** is that how you learned? 

 **wayonsterwood:** THIS CONVERSATION ENDS HERE 

 **frayedknot:** just letting you guys know I love all of you 

 **frayedknot:** just incase 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I love all you guys too 

 **simonsays:** what's happening? 

 **fightwood:** are you two okay? 

 **fightwood:** are you safe? 

 **frayedknot:** there's a pack of eighth grade emos coming out of the hottopic I just got rejected at 

 **maiamia:** OH NO 

 **simonsays:** it was nice knowing you, Fray 

 **simonsays:** see you on the other side 

 **izzyorizzynot:** they've locked their eyes onto us 

 **magicmike:** oh no 

 **frayedknot:** they're walking over 

 **magicmike:** OH NO 

 **fightwood:** rip 

 **fightwood:** I'll play the Hamilton soundtrack at your funerals 

 **wayonsterwood:** what's happening 

 **simonsays:** are you two still alive???? 

 **maiamia:** wow I can't belive the emos killed them 

 **frayedknot:** SHE CALLED ME PREPPY 

 **simonsays:** assdjalsn 

 **fightwood:** what is with you and keyboard smashing 

 **simonsays:** dramatics 

 **magicmike:** that's valid 

 **maiamia:** don't encourage him 

 **frayedknot:** we just barley escaped but I saw Raj and R A N pretending he was our friend 

 **magicmike:** why would you ever want to be friends with that scum bag 

 **frayedknot:** we needed an out 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I walked up to him and slapped him 

 **simonsays:** I Z Z Y 

 **simonsays:** violence isn't the answer 

 **wayonsterwood:** his ugly ass deserves it 

 **izzyorizzynot:** that man would be six feet under the ground if it were up to me 

 **maiamia:** why do we hate Raj? 

 **maiamia:** is there a reason or is it just because he's a jackass 

 **maiamia:** either way I'm hopping on the hating Raj train 

 **maiamia:** but like why do we hate him 

 **izzyorizzynot:** it's not our story to tell, sorry 

 **maiamia:** nah that's completely understandable I just thought I'd try 

 

 

**magicmike > fightwood **

**magicmike:** you okay my love? 

 **magicmike:** I know how much you hate it when they talk about Raj 

 **fightwood:** it's okay 

 **fightwood:** Clary doesn't know what happened, she doesn't know better than to bring him up 

 **magicmike:** that's not what I'm asking 

 **magicmike:** are you, mentally and physically, at this current moment, at least 80% okay? 

 **fightwood:** no 

 **magicmike:** what can I do? 

 **fightwood:** can you change the topic in the group chat please 

 **magicmike:** of course angel 

 **fightwood:** thank you 

 **magicmike:** I love you <3 

 **fightwood:** love you too baby 

 

 

 

**Clary Isn't Emo**

**magicmike:** HELLO YES I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT MY FATHER AND RAPHAEL WILL BE GONE FOR THE WEEKEND 

 **magicmike:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? 

 **wayonsterwood:** you and Alec are gonna fuck? 

 **fightwood:** you are a total of two feet away from me I will choke you 

 **simonsays:** kinky 

 **wayonsterwood:** please never say that in relation to my brother again k thanks 

 **magicmike:** you sinners just so happen to be incredibly incorrect 

 **magicmike:** movie night? 

 **frayedknot:** P L E A S E 

 **izzyorizzynot:** god yes pls 

 **simonsays:** hell yeah 

 **maiamia:** I'm so in 

 **wayonsterwood:** sure why not more time to cuddle with Clary 

 **fightwood:** am I invited? 

 **magicmike:** Alexander, my love, you are first on my list of invites 

 **fightwood:** :) 

 **izzyorizzynot:** moooooooooom Malec are being gross again 

 **fightwood:** oh so it's okay when it's Jace and Clary but when it's is you guys are against it? 

 **simonsays:** it's only because half of the time we don't know if they actually like each other 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'd complain but ur right 

 **magicmike:** so, tomorrow at seven? 

 **fightwood:** Lightwoods are free 

 **frayedknot:** I'm good 

 **maiamia:** me and Simon are free too 

 **magicmike:** fantastic 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Alec and Raj? What movie are the gang gonna watch? Who's the moaning coming from? Am I just creating plots I'm never gonna finish? Find out in the next installment of whatever the fuck this is!


	3. FORM VOLTRON

**Clary Isn't Emo**

**magicmike:** good morning friends how is everyone on this fine Sunday 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what the actual fuck Magnus 

 **izzyorizzynot:** it's five in the damn morning 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec I'm gonna kill your boyfriend 

 **fightwood:** I'm gonna kill my own damn boyfriend 

 **fightwood:** I went to bed like fifteen minutes ago I didn't ask for this

 **magicmike:** babe what the hell 

 **izzyorizzynot:** family game night 

 **wayonsterwood:** this is why you loose 

 **wayonsterwood:** you get to go to bed earlier 

 **fightwood:** victory or death 

 **izzyorizzynot:** okay Zarkon  

 **magicmike:** I'm sorry

 **magicmike:** /what/ 

 **wayonsterwood:** FORM VOLTRON 

 **izzyorizzynot:** green yellow blue red 

 **fightwood:** AND I'LL FORM THE HEAD 

 **magicmike:** okay so looks like the Lightwoods need sleep 

 **fightwood:** yeah probably 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm dying 

 **magicmike:** why on earth would you stay up this late for family game night 

 **fightwood:** I was kicking my mother's ass at monopoly 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I was watching him beat our mother at monopoly 

 **magicmike:** was it worth it? 

 **fightwood:** yes

 **izzyorizzynot:** absolutely 

 **magicmike:**...

 **magicmike:** go to bed

 

**Clary Isn't Emo**

**simonsays:** SEE YA LATER PALIDUDES 

 **frayedknot:**??? 

 **fightwood:** WHAT THE FUCK SIMON 

 **izzyorizzynot:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME 

 **wayonsterwood:** was it fucking worth it 

 **simonsays:** come on it wasn't even that sad 

 **fightwood:** jace cried 

 **wayonsterwood:** I did no such thing 

 **wayonsterwood:** I am a tough manly man who does not cry over the deaths of fictional animated robots 

 **izzyorizzynot:** rover 

 **simonsays:** THAT ONE WAS SAD 

 **fightwood:** I shed a singular tear 

 **maiamia:** what is happening

 **magicmike:** yea I would quite like to know as well 

 **fightwood:** we watched a kids show wirh max and it turned out to be one of the greatest things I've ever seen 

 **simonsays:** IT'S A KIDS SHOW??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** I  K N O W 

 **izzyorizzynot:** pretty dark for a kids show honestly 

 **fightwood:** oh yeah 100% 

 **frayedknot:** why are you talking about this 

 **izzyorizzynot:** because we want to??? 

 **fightwood:** we don't need your permission carrot 

 **frayedknot:** actually yeah you do 

 **frayedknot:** it's a new rule everyone needs a carrot pass to talk about shows I haven't seen 

 **wayonsterwood:** aw shoot I was gonna expose Alec over Riverdale 

 **fightwood:** you wouldn't dare 

 **frayedknot:** you can have a carrot pass I wanna hear this

 **wayonsterwood:** he was catching up on season two for some damn reason 

 **fightwood:** I'm invested in choni 

 **maiamia:** big mood 

 **wayonsterwood:** and he fucking cried when fangs got shot 

 **maiamia:** ME TOO 

 **magicmike:** softest gang member to ever exist 

 **fightwood:** it's either him or Toni 

 **maiamia:** thank god that bitch lived 

 **fightwood:** MAIA I'M NOT THERE YET 

 **maiamia:** W H O O P S 

 **simonsays:** I haven't even gotten to the fangs part yet you heathens 

 **magicmike:** wtf Sherwin 

 **wayonsterwood:** come on man what episode are you even on 

 **simonsays:**...

 **simonsays:** 7 

 **simonsays:**...of season one 

 **fightwood:** S I M O N 

 **izzyorizzynot:** GET IT TOGETHER SIMON 

 **simonsays:** I'm sorry I'm not overly interested 

 **magicmike:** the show is awful but I'm invested 

 **fightwood:** same 

 **izzyorizzynot:** yeah me too 

 **maiamia:** the season finale is such bullshit 

 **magicmike:** R I G H T 

 **fightwood:** SHHHHHHH 

 **maiamia:** whoops 

 **wayonsterwood:** here's your daily reminder that Robert Lightwood can choke 

 **magicmike:** oh god 

 **simonsays:** what did he do 

 **fightwood:** apparently having his wife throw him out of the house for being a dick to his kids wasn't enough, so now he has to get a job at their school 

 **frayedknot:** no fucking way 

 **maiamia:** are you fucking kidding me 

 **fightwood:** senior year and our father is gonna be a teacher for our grade 

 **frayedknot:** I'm so sorry 

 **magicmike:** are you okay??? 

 **fightwood:** hahahahahahaha

 **fightwood:** no 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I swear if that homewrecker comes anywhere near us, Max, or mom I will end him 

 **magicmike:** I'll help you 

 **magicmike:** I can't stand that man 

 

 

**fightwood > simonsays **

**fightwood:** can you ask one of your dumb questions and change the topic in the group chat please I really don't wanna be talking about this 

 **simonsays:** yeah no problem I don't wanna talk about it either 

 **fightwood:** thanks Si 

 

 

**Clary Isn't Emo**

**simonsays:** hey unrelated but is movie night still on 

 **magicmike:** of course it is 

 **simonsays:** lit 

 **maiamia:** stop saying lit you aren't cool 

 **simonsays:** you can pry my lits from my cold dead hens

 **wayonsterwood:** hens???? 

 **simonsays:** I MEANT HANDS 

 **frayedknot:** what movie are we watching?? 

 **fightwood:** I have an illegally downloaded copy of Love, Simon 

 **frayedknot:** PLEASE

 **maiamia:** OH MY GOD YES 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Alec you angel 

 **magicmike:** have I ever mentioned how much I love you? 

 **fightwood:** frequently 

 **fightwood:** but a reminder wouldn't hurt 

 **wayonsterwood:** get that shit out of the chat 

 **fightwood:** hey Jace 

 **wayonsterwood:** yeah 

 **fightwood:** choke 

 **simonsays:** should we bring snacks? 

 **magicmike:** I'm not letting you eat all my food so yes, kindly bring some snacks 

 **izzyorizzynot:** aight Lightwoods are making a snack run so you giys don't have to buy your own 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what does everybody want? 

 **simonsays:** chips and some root beer 

 **frayedknot:** some orange soda please :) 

 **frayedknot:** and maybe like a brownie 

 **magicmike:** get double of whatever Alec's having so I can steal and he won't get mad

 **wayonsterwood:** idk some fuckin Cheetos 

 **maiamia:** cool ranch Doritos and mountain dew 

 **simonsays:** true gamer food 

 **izzyorizzynot:** cool cool we're on it 

 **fightwood:** I'll make a list 

 **frayedknot:** I'll bring some money to pay you back 

 **fightwood:** you will do no such thing 

 **fightwood:** I can afford it I've got money 

 **simonsays:** from your hottopic job?? 

 **fightwood:** AFLSJSJSN N O 

 **fightwood:** did I not tell you guys I got a job at Garroways books??

 **frayedknot:** my stepdad hired Y O U of all people?? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** why wouldn't he? 

 **frayedknot:** HE WOULDN'T EVEN HIRE ME

 **simonsays:** sucks to s u c k 

 **magicmike:** succ 

 **wayonsterwood:** no 

 **wayonsterwood:** stop 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec control your mans

 **fightwood:** he's independent sorry I can't control him 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we're headed to the store any last minute snack requests 

 **wayonsterwood:** can I get some Pepsi with my Cheetos 

 **fightwood:** you're turning into our mother 

 **wayonsterwood:** it's a good combination Alec fight me 

 **magicmike:** hurry your asses up I wanna watch this movie for the sixth time

 **maiamia:** S I X T H 

 **magicmike:** Alec took me to see it twice, my father took me once, I went with the Brits twice, and I went once with Cat and Ragnor 

 **simonsays:** you know sometimes I forget you've got like 

 **simonsays:** other friends 

 **simonsays:** the rest of us don't 

 **fightwood:** I do!! 

 **wayonsterwood:** who

 **fightwood:** the gsa who the fuck do you think 

 **frayedknot:** they're a good squad to have 

 **frayedknot:** we're making Alec go to pride with us this year 

 **maiamia:** have you seriously never been??? 

 **fightwood:** Maia I've hardly been out of the closet for a year 

 **simonsays:** you've been dating Magnus for two??? 

 **simonsays:** oh shit were you two dating when you were still in the closet 

 **magicmike:** mhm 

 **magicmike:** now stop harassing each other and get here before we eat all the snacks for ourselves 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent most of this chapter venting my feeling towards voltron and Riverdale but who cares man this is my fic. Also, I know the gang is supposed to be American and I'm trying my best but I don't live there so a lot of the timelines in this are gonna run off of Canadian stuff sorry xx


	4. Sleep deprived kids at a children's festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically me today

**simonsays** renamed  **Clary Isn't Emo** to  **Sleep?**

 **magicmike:** me too 

 **frayedknot:** I'm so tired 

 **frayedknot:** whoever decided that this festival should start at this ungodly hour can suck my dick

 **maiamia:** did none of you sleep? 

 **wayonsterwood:** who do you think we are Maia 

 **wayonsterwood:** of course we didn't 

 **fightwood:** sucks to suck 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you slept???? 

 **fightwood:** hell yeah 

 **fightwood:** I feel great 

 **wayonsterwood:** Magnus didn't sleep tho 

 **wayonsterwood:** weren't u with him 

 **magicmike:** he fell asleep while we were watching the lion king 

 **frayedknot:** you heathen that ones my favourite 

 **wayonsterwood:** new discourse what's your favourite Disney movie??? 

 **magicmike:** the little mermaid 

 **simonsays:** you??? 

 **simonsays:** w ha t??? 

 **magicmike:** it's a good movie what do you want from me

 **maiamia:** beauty and the beast is a classic

 **frayedknot:** I already said my fave was lion king 

 **izzyorizzynot:** mulan 

 **fightwood:** mulan 

 **maiamia:** why do you two always have the same answer to favourite movies 

 **izzyorizzynot:** twins gotta stick together 

 **simonsays:** you're??? Not???? Twins???? 

 **fightwood:** it was a joke Lewis 

 **wayonsterwood:** mines Pocahontas y'all are sleeping on this masterpiece 

 **simonsays:** probably lion king too tbh 

 **wayonsterwood:** there we go there's our morning discourse 

 **wayonsterwood:** now Izzy hurry the fuck up if you're not ready in fifteen minutes I'm leaving without you 

 **magicmike:** are we meeting at the plaza? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** the team leader wants us all to meet at the train station 

 **magicmike:** okay I can do that 

 **maiamia:** ew I have to take the train?? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you can hold my hand so you don't fall over 

 **frayedknot:** help a creepy guy on this bus is staring at me 

 **simonsays:** I thought Luke was driving you??? 

 **frayedknot:** his sister had some sort of emergency and he shad to bail so I took the bus

 **fightwood:** fray wtf 

 **fightwood:** you could have asked for a ride I could have driven you 

 **frayedknot:** you're driving Magnus!! 

 **fightwood:** I have more than two seats in my car 

 **frayedknot:** AAAAAAAAA 

 

 

**CHILDREN'S FEST 2018**

**branflakes:** hey I've got the assignments for the day 

 **simonsays:** lit hit us with them 

 **branflakes:** me, Alec, Clary, and Helen are doing origami in the inflatable whale 

 **fightwood:** oh hell yeah 

 **hellno:** okay sounds good 

 **frayedknot:** okay :)

 **branflakes:** Raphael, Magnus, and Aline are doing the wishing wall 

 **magicmike:** ooo that ones fun 

 **penhalnothanks:** sounds good 

 **branflakes:** Izzy, Cat, and Jem are doing face painting 

 **ararejem:** dibs on the clicker 

 **catarinya:** fucker 

 **branflakes:** Jace, Ragnor, Raj, and Simon are doing the bus 

 **simonsays:** NO 

 **wayonsterwood:** LYDIA WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US 

 **felldownsomestairs:** I will hurt someone by the end of this 

 **branflakes:** and that leaves Will, Tessa, and Maia at the information booth 

 **fightwood:** thanks for the information Lyds love you 

 **magicmike:** hoe 

 

 

 

**Sleep?**

**fightwood:** *balloon pops* preformer: THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US 

 **frayedknot:** I'M WHEEZING 

 

 

**Sleep?**

**fightwood:** why can't these kids make paper airplanes I'm gonna kill myself 

 

**Sleep?**

**magicmike:** does anybody have a spoon? 

 **simonsays:** wtf why do you want a spoon 

 **magicmike:** I wanna eat my yogurt bowl but I'm dumb and forgot my spoon 

 **fightwood:** guys the show is about to start hurry up 

 **fightwood:** I saved you seats

 **simonsays:** god bless 

 **izzyorizzynot:** thanks big brother

 **maiamia:** thanks bitch 

 **magicmike:** love you 

 

 

**Sleep?**

**simonsays:** a random man just approached us and asked if we wanted to pet his snake I love downtown 

 **frayedknot:** the question is 

 **frayedknot:** did you pet it? 

 **fightwood:** of course we did who do you think we are 

 **simonsays:** Jace ran away 

 **maiamia:** J A C E 

 **wayonsterwood:** I don't fuck with snakes man 

 

**Sleep?**

**magicmike:** does anybody have a fucking spoon 

 **wayonsterwood:** we've already established that we have no spoons to give you 

 **frayedknot:** ask the food truck? 

 **magicmike:** good idea biscuit 

 **magicmike:** THEY HAVE NO SPOONS

 **magicmike:** WTF THE CAFE HAD NO SPOONS EITHER 

 **magicmike:** I WAITED IN LINE AT THE ICE CREAM PLACE FOR TEN MINUTES AND THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANY SPOONS 

 **wayonsterwood:** did you at least get some ice cream? 

 **magicmike:** of course I did 

 **fightwood:** he got me some too :)

 **maiamia:** you're dead to me Lightwood 

 **maiamia:** you know I love their stuff 

 **fightwood:** I'll go back and get you some 

 **maiamia:** yessssss thank you 

 **magicmike:** I GOT A FORK THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH 

 **simonsays:** that took an hour 

 **magicmike:** I know I'm dying 

 

 

**Sleep?**

**frayedknot:** A WEIRD GUY JUST ASKED IF HE COULD HAVE MY SALAD WTF HELP 

 **wayonsterwood:** did you give it to him?? 

 **frayedknot:** N O 

 **wayonsterwood:** damn selfish 

 

  **Sleep?**

 **maiamia:** IT'S OVER PRIASE JESUS 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm gonna go home and sleep for a year 

 **fightwood:** we've still got classes tomorrow 

 **frayedknot:** F U C K 

 **magicmike:** nooooooooooo 

 **maiamia:** Simon actually just started sobbing 

 **frayedknot:** oh no Simon 

 **simonsays:** it's not worth it man 

 **simonsays:** I'm gonna skip 

 **maiamia:** your mom will kill you 

 **simonsays:** I don't care anymore 

 **simonsays:** I just spent four hours pulling a fake bus around and singing the wheels on the bus while children screamed 

 **simonsays:** I think I earned a day off 

 **magicmike:** I think we all did 

 **fightwood:** true 

 **frayedknot:** I'm still showing up tho 

 **maiamia:** me too 

 **fightwood:** yeah same 

 **izzyorizzynot:** oh for sure 

 **simonsays:** damnit guys 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired I'm actually gonna pass out. Children's fest was cool and like a lil bit fun but I am so tired catch me crying


	5. Everyone Loves Lydia Branwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even is this

**Sleep?**

**fightwood:** I LOVE MRS BLACKTHORN SO MUCH 

 **wayonsterwood:** what did she do???? 

 **fightwood:** I was watching Ty and Livvy for her for a bit right 

 **izzyorizzynot:** right 

 **fightwood:** and so she came with Helen so Helen took the kids out to the car to wait cause she said she wanted to talk to me about something

 **fightwood:** and she asked me how Max was doing and mentioned that she hadn't really seen him around the house lately and asked how he was doing cause Julian misses him 

 **frayedknot:** that's cute

 **fightwood:** and she kinda looks me over and she's like "I've got a message for you to pass onto your mom" 

 **simonsays:** did you pass it onto your mom??? 

 **fightwood:** not yet 

 **fightwood:** but that's not the point 

 **fightwood:** she just fucking said "You're gonna be doing some more babysitting Alec"

 **fightwood:** and I was like wtf what does that mean  

 **fightwood:** and she smiled and said "we're expecting" 

 **magicmike:** OH MY GOD 

 **izzyorizzynot:** ARE YOU SERIOUS 

 **simonsays:** WE GET ANOTHER BABY BLACKTHORN 

 **fightwood:** I'm in actual tears 

 **fightwood:** I love her so much 

 **frayedknot:** she's such a sweet lady I'm so happy for her 

 **maiamia:** why does one need that many kids 

 **fightwood:** she doesn't have /that/ many 

 **maiamia:** she has six 

 **maiamia:** now seven 

 **maiamia:** S E V E N 

 **wayonsterwood:** mark and Helen aren't hers tho 

 **maiamia:** she still raised them 

 **wayonsterwood:** tru 

 **magicmike:** I for one am incredibly happy for her 

 **izzyorizzynot:** me too 

 **fightwood:** she says the kids don't know yet 

 **fightwood:** but mark has started to figure it out 

 **magicmike:** I always knew mark was the smart sibling 

 **frayedknot:** don't be rude 

 **izzyorizzynot:** oh hey guys 

 **izzyorizzynot:** while we're on the topic of exciting things that are coming up 

 **simonsays:** nice segway 

 **izzyorizzynot:** thanks 

 **izzyorizzynot:** anyways who's driving who for the party??? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** have we figured that out yet? 

 **frayedknot:** Jonathan is driving me 

 **wayonsterwood:** I was hoping to catch a ride with Malec 

 **magicmike:** no 

 **wayonsterwood:** :( 

 **fightwood:** you can come with us 

 **wayonsterwood:** :) 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Simon can you drive me??? 

 **simonsays:** yeah sure 

 **simonsays:** Maia too? 

 **maiamia:** pls 

 **simonsays:** lit okay 

 **izzyorizzynot:** please stop saying lit 

 

 

 

 **izzyorizzynot** added  **frayedknot, maiamia, branflakes, penhalnothanks,** and  **hellno** to the chat 

 **izzyorizzynot** named the chat  **GIRL GANG**

 **izzyorizzynot:** hey guys do you all have you dresses yet? 

 **penhalnothanks:** what??? 

 **penhalnothanks:** dresseds for what??? 

 **hellno:** babe seriously 

 **maiamia:** the like end of the year party thing that everyone dresses super nice for for some reason 

 **penhalnothanks:** O H 

 **penhalnothanks:** yeah I don't have a dress for that yet 

 **hellno:** unfortunately I have been stuck babysitting a lot lately and do not have one 

 **frayedknot:** no!!! I haven't had a chance 

 **maiamia:** do I ever have dresses in time for things? 

 **branflakes:** I'm not even sure if I'm going 

 **hellno:** you're going 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we're not letting you miss out on this 

 **branflakes:** you're all in relationships 

 **branflakes:** I feel like I'll just be tenth wheeling 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm sure my brother will be willing to pay attention to you 

 **maiamia:** you can dance with me during slow songs Simon can have Izzy 

 **branflakes:** are you sure? 

 **frayedknot:** you've been missing out on these for years, you're not missing out again 

 **branflakes:** okay, I'll go 

 **penhalnothanks:** Y E S 

 **frayedknot:** woop 

 **hellno:** you probably still need a dress too then huh 

 **branflakes:** yeah 

 **brakflakes:** but wince I'm on student council I helped plan it and therefore and coordinate out outfits to match the theme of the hall 

 **izzyorizzynot:** LYDIA I LOVE YOU HOLY SHIT 

 **hellno:** I'm so glad you're our friend 

 **branflakes:** I'm glad you guys are my friends too 

 **branflakes:** I was lonely without you guys  

 **frayedknot:** stop I'm gonna cry 

 **frayedknot:** I'm gonna give you the biggest damn hug tomorrow 

 

 

**fightwood > branflakes **

**fightwood:** hey so you guys are going out tomorrow yeah 

 **branflakes:** yeah 

 **fightwood:** can you do something for me? 

 **branflakes:** depends on what it is 

 **fightwood:** okay so mine and Magnus’s two year anniversary is coming up soon 

 **brakflakes:** it's the same night as the party, right? 

 **fightwood:** yeah 

 **fightwood:** and I really wanna surprise him so I got him something 

 **fightwood:** and I'm with him so I can't go pick it up and I don't wanna ask my sister or any of them to do it cause I wanna surprise them too 

 **branflakes:** so you want me to pick up this present for you? 

 **fightwood:** do you mind? 

 **branflakes:** not at all!! 

 **fightwood:** cool I'll give you the receipt tomorrow if you're driving 

 **branflakes:** I am 

 **fightwood:** okay cool 

 **fightwood:** thank you so much Lydia 

 **branflakes:** it's no problem Alec, really 

 **branflakes:** what did you get him anyways? 

 **fightwood:** I guess you're gonna find out tomorrow anyways 

 **fightwood:** I got him a promise ring 

 **fightwood:** and one for myself too but that's less important 

 **branflakes:** awww 

 **fightwood:** do you think it's too soon? 

 **fightwood:** he'll probably think it's too soon 

 **fightwood:** fuck what if he thinks it's too soon??? 

 **branflakes:** Alec 

 **branflakes:** that boy is head over heels in love with you 

 **branflakes:** you could get him a leaf and he'd probably cry 

 **branflakes:** he'll love it 

 **fightwood:** thanks Lydia 

 **branflakes:** love you, you big idiot 

 **fightwood:** love you too 

 

 

**Sleep?**

**fightwood:** hi just a reminder that Lydia Branwell is an angel who deserves only good things and I love her with my whole ass heart 

 **wayonsterwood:** oof what did she do to earn this praise 

 **frayedknot:** yeah man usually you're singing praise about Magnus not Lydia 

 **frayedknot:** I mean I totally agree 100% 

 **frayedknot:** but what's up man 

 **fightwood:** you'll figure it out soon 

 **magicmike:** that's very concerning dear 

 **fightwood:** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party thing is actually based on some weird thing that my school does that actually makes sense to dress uo fancy for so yeah. Also can you tell that I rewatched season one and I'm really in love with Lydia?


	6. PRIDE MONTH

**fightwood** renamed  **Sleep?** to  **PRIDE MONTH**

 **frayedknot:** PRIDE MONTH PRIDE MONTH 

 **fightwood:** PRIDE MONTH PRIDE MONTH

 **maiamia:** PRIDE MONTH PRIDE MONTH 

 **simonsays:** PRIDE MONTH 

 **izzyorizzynot:** PRIDE MONTH PRIDE MONTH 

 **magicmike:** PRIDE FUCKING MONTH 

 **wayonsterwood:** as a straight,,, I feel left out 

 **frayedknot:** this is a gays only event G O H O M E 

 **izzyorizzynot:** clary, memeing

 **izzyorizzynot:** what parallel universe have we entered? 

 **simonsays:** the one where Clary is an angry lesbian 

 **fightwood:** so just,,, clary,,, but gayer 

 **maiamia:** the best transformation 

 **simonsays:** okay what do y'all think we'd be like in an au 

 **izzyorizzynot:** stop unironically saying y'all you're such a NERD

 **simonsays:** betrayed by my own girlfriend 

 **maiamia:** she is right though 

 **simonsays:** BETRAYED BY BOTH MY GIRLFRIENDS

 **magicmike:** oh worm 

 **frayedknot:**......anyways au alec is a fuckboy 

 **fightwood:** MA'AM 

 **wayonsterwood:** this has my full support 

 **fightwood:** au Simon is straight and still dating my sister 

 **maiamia:** where am I? 

 **simonsays:** you died 

 **maiamia:** how I'm tryna be 

 **izzyorizzynot:** au Magnus is a crazy cat man and wears no makeup or fancy clothes,,,, only baggy cardigans 

 **magicmike:** a look

 **simonsays:** au Jace is a soft coffee shop owner 

 **wayonsterwood:** which coffee shop do I own

 **fightwood:** java Jones but you renamed it java Jace 

 **simonsays:** ALFJSGSMAKS HE WOULD 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm not gin a deny it I would 

 **magicmike:** au Clary has a normal family and has good mental health,,, a thriving art student  

 **frayedknot:** oof goals right there 

 **maiamia:** au Izzy is a star wars nerd 

 **izzyorizzynot:** oh god 

 **magicmike:** she willingly wears her hair in braids and wears sweats 

 **izzyorizzynot:** OH G O D 

 **frayedknot:** Congrats,,, we've been aued 

 **simonsays:** I read that as 'awooed'

 **wayonsterwood:** fuckin furry 

 **simonsays:** B I T C H 

 **izzyorizzynot:** boys pls no fighting,,, it's early I'm in class 

 **fightwood:** we're all in class what are you on about 

 **frayedknot:** SPEAKING OF CLASS 

 **frayedknot:** DID YOU SEE THAT CLASS IS GETTINF A BIG FINISH SERIES

 **fightwood:** YES HOLY FUCK 

 **simonsays:** SPACE GAYS IS BACK 

 **fightwood:** S P A C E G A Y S

 **magicmike:** is this that show you binge watched together? 

 **frayedknot:** mhm

 

 

**Fam Jams**

**mamalightwood:** hello are all of you in important classes right now? 

 **wayonsterwood:** yeah 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm in science :/

 **fightwood:** I've got a spare 

 **mamalightwood:** can you please go pick Max up 

 **fightwood:** what happened?? 

 **mamalightwood:** he had a breakdown in class and needs to go home 

 **fightwood:** I'm on my way now 

 **izzyorizzynot:** poor guy :(

 **fightwood:** should I stay home with him? 

 **mamalightwood:** I don't want you to miss class 

 **fightwood:** we're doing mostly review today, I can miss English 

 **wayonsterwood:** English is your favourite class 

 **fightwood:** doesn't mean I won't miss it 

 **mamalightwood:** thank you for this Alec 

 **mamalightwood:** I'd go but I can't afford to miss work right now

 **fightwood:** it's no problem mom 

 **mamalightwood:** thank you, I love you xxx

 **fightwood:** love you too 

 

 

**PRIDE MONTH**

**simonsays:** hi question 

 **simonsays:** why did I just see a very panicked looking Alec Lightwood sprinting past the boys washroom 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Max had a breakdown in class and our mom can't pick him up 

 **magicmike:** is he okay? 

 **wayonsterwood:** he should be fine once he's home 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec is gonna stay with him 

 **frayedknot:** :( I hope he gets better 

 **izzyorizzynot:** me too 

 **izzyorizzynot:** do you guys wanna come over and make him feel better later? 

 **maiamia:** I'd love to but I'm busy :///

 **magicmike:** as am I 

 **magicmike:** give max my best 

 **frayedknot:** I'll come 

 **simonsays:** me too 

  **izzyorizzynot:** great 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS A DAY LATE I'M SORRY I THOUGHT I POSTED IT BUT I DIDN'T. Texting fics are like my favourite thing and I'm highkey tempted to make a voltron one as well so if you want that hmu with name suggestions and shit I guess yeah okay cool peace


	7. How to: hype up your significant other

**magicmike > fightwood **

**magicmike:** happy anniversary my love. I'm the luckiest man alive to be able to have you as mine and words cannot express juat how much you mean to me. I've fallen more and more in love with you every day for the past two years and I don't see myself ever stopping. You are my entire world and I never want to be without you. I can't do anything without thinking of you and not a day goes by where I love you less than I did the day before. I am so in love with you, Alec Lightwood. Happy anniversary <3

 **fightwood:** happy anniversary baby. You're the greatest human being to ever enter my life and o am so lucky to have you. I'm not good wirh words and you know that but I don't think it's even possible for me to put down in words just how special you are and how much I love you. You're the greatest thing in my life, the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and I'm positive that I don't think I can live without you. I love you more than I can ever say and I'm so glad that you've put up with my shit for the past two years. <3 

 **magicmike:** not good with words my ass

 **magicmike:** I love you so much you dumb sappy asshole <3 

 **fightwood:** I love you more than life itself Magnus Bane 

 **magicmike:** I didn't intend to start crying at one in the morning but here we are 

 **fightwood:** can I come over?? 

 **fightwood:** I wanna kiss your beautiful face 

 **magicmike:** Alexander it's one in the morning 

 **fightwood:** when has that ever stopped me before

 **magicmike:** I love you so much you beautiful man 

 **fightwood:** right back at ya baby 

 **fightwood:** now hush so I can drive 

 

 **simonsays** renamed  **PRIDE MONTH**  to  **Hype Night**

 **frayedknot:** if I get my period today I'm suing 

 **magicmike:** who are you gonna sue? 

 **frayedknot:** Jesus 

 **wayonsterwood:** sounds legit 

 **simonsays:** lol is anybody even going to school this morning 

 **izzyorizzynot:** H A no

 **magicmike:** absolutely not

 **maiamia:** nope 

 **wayonsterwood:** who do you think I am a nerd????

 **frayedknot:** I have a hair appointment at eleven 

 **fightwood:**.......yeah 

 **wayonsterwood:** ALEC 

 **magicmike:** Alexander

 **magicmike:** darling 

 **izzyorizzynot:** fuckin nerd 

 **fightwood:** I'M AN AP STUDENT I CANT AFFORD TO MISS CLASS WE'RE DOING REVIEW 

 **simonsays:** sucks to be a nerd 

 **frayedknot:** IT'S TIME TO SUE JESUS KIDS 

 **maiamia:** are you serious???? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** oh sweetie I'm so sorry 

 **magicmike:** I'll bring you pain killers 

 **frayedknot:** Magnus I love you 

 **frayedknot:** I love you so much 

 **frayedknot:** holy shit 

 **frayedknot:** Jace I'm dumping you for Magnus 

 **wayonsterwood:** oh worm 

 **frayedknot:** you bitch 

 **frayedknot:** smh Malec are my boyfriends now 

 **fightwood:** sorry Fray I've got a no females allowed rule 

 **frayedknot:** :( 

 **fightwood:** we can share Magnus 

 **frayedknot:** :) 

 **izzyorizzynot:** okay since all of us are skipping school 

 **simonsays:** (except Alec cause he's a l o s e r) 

 **fightwood:** choke 

 **izzyorizzynot:** wanna grab coffee??????? 

 **simonsays:** hell yeah 

 **maiamia:** sure

 **frayedknot:** I'm in  :) 

 **magicmike:** yeah okay 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm down 

 **fightwood:** assholes 

 **fightwood:** smh Lydia is going to school I'll just hang out with her

 **frayedknot:** damn Lydia is a nerd too??? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Clary,,,, sweetie,,,, they're in the same class 

 **frayedknot:** OH YEAH WAIT

 **maiamia:** dumb ass

 **simonsays:** don't be mean Maia 

 **frayedknot:** she's right tho 

 

 

**Frayaway**

**artistfray:** hey kids just letting you know that Luke ie going to drive you tonight 

 **jonathot:** yeah okay sure

 **frayedknot:** okay mom :)

 **garrowaiting:** I'll bring the cop cruiser 

 **jonathot:** fuck yeah 

 **artistfray:** language young man!!!

 **jonathot:** frick yeah 

 **artistfray:** better 

 **artistfray:** have fun tonight, send me lots of pictures 

 **artistfray:** don't go off into any dark corners with people 

 **frayedknot:** what if I wanna go off into a dark corner 

 **artistfray:** you don't 

 **frayedknot:** okay yeah true 

 **garrowaiting:** I'll give you some money 

 **jonathot:** why do we need money 

 **garrowaiting:** how else are you gonna buy your meth 

 **frayedknot:** LUKE 

 **artistfray:** uncle Rollie's in town 

 **jonathot:** O H M Y G O D 

 

 

 

**< 3 **

**simonsays:** hey 

 **izzyorizzynot:** hey 

 **maiamia:** what's up??? 

 **simonsays:** I got into another fight with my mom, is it okay if I crash at one of your houses after the party 

 **maiamia:** you can crash at mine 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'll come over too, I don't want you to feel alone right now 

 **simonsays:** thank you 

 **maiamia:** I love you Simon 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I love you too Si

 **simonsays:** I love you guys too 

 

 

  **Hype Night**

 **wayonsterwood:** presenting the most beautiful girl in all of new York 

 **wayonsterwood:** my girlfriend 

 **wayonsterwood:** the lovely 

**(25) photos from wayonsterwood**

**wayonsterwood:** Clary Fray 

 **simonsays:** holy shit Fray 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you looks so gorgeous what the F U C K Clary 

 **magicmike:** you look stunning biscuit 

 **frayedknot:** that's nothing 

 **frayedknot:** let me present to you, the star quarter back of the football team 

 **frayedknot:** the most attractive man I've ever met 

 **frayedknot:** my boyfriend 

**(32) photos from frayedknot**

**frayedknot:** Jace Lightwood 

 **maiamia:** damn 

 **izzyorizzynot:** looking good bro 

 **wayonsterwood:** ;)))) 

 **simonsays:** I see your gross couple moment and raise you mine 

 **simonsays:** the loveliest ladies in all the land 

 **simonsays:** the head of the cheer team 

 **simonsays:** the greatest writer this city has ever seen 

 **simonsays:** the two most beautiful girls to bless my life 

 **(59) photos from** **simonsays**

 **simonsays:** Maia Roberts and Isabelle Lightwood 

 **frayedknot:** THEY MATCH 

 **magicmike:** a power couple 

 **wayonsterwood:** oof 

 **izzyorizzynot:** mmmmmmm I don't think so because have you seen 

 **izzyorizzynot:** this beautiful man 

 **maiamia:** master song writer 

 **izzyorizzynot:** guitar player supreme 

 **maiamia:** certified star wars fanatic 

 **izzyorizzynot:** our handsome boyfriend 

**(46) photos from izzyorizzynot**

**(51) photos from maiamia**

**maiamia:** Simon Lewis 

 **fightwood:** go Simon holy shit 

 **wayonsterwood:** lookin good looking fresh 

 **frayedknot:** the picture of the three of you I'm crying have you ever seen something so beautiful 

 **magicmike:** I HAVE! 

 **wayonsterwood:** oh boy here comes Malec 

 **magicmike:** now introducing 

 **magicmike:** photographer extoridinare 

 **magicmike:** the best basketball player in school 

 **magicmike:** the smartest person in this group chat 

 **magicmike:** and the most beautiful man to ever bless you with his presence 

 **magicmike:** my beautiful, wonderful, talented, amazing boyfriend

**(87) photos from magicmike**

**magicmike:** Alexander Gideon Lightwood 

 **izzyorizzynot:** OKAY DAMN 

 **simonsays:** W O W 

 **frayedknot:** YOU!!!! LOOK!!!! SO!!!!! GOOD!!! WHAT!!!!! THE!!!! FUCK!!!!! 

 **wayonsterwood:** okay boy I see you 

 **fightwood:** okay but have you seen this man? 

 **fightwood:** the most beautiful man to ever exist 

 **fightwood:** greatest actor in Idris 

 **fightwood:** my beautiful boyfriend 

**(104) photos from fightwood**

**fightwood:** Magnus Fucking Bane 

 **izzyorizzynot:** he wins 

 **simonsays:** that is one good looking man I am beyond shook 

 **wayonsterwood:** damn I'm straight but like,,,,,,,, fuck 

 **frayedknot:** WHAT THE HELL MAGNUS YOU LOOK GORGEOUS 

 **izzyorizzynot:** these photos are so good what the hell Alec 

 **wayonsterwood:** yeah dude hot damn 

 **fightwood:** ten bucks and I'll take as many photos of you tonight ad you want 

 **simonsays:** TAKE MY MONEY

 **frayedknot:** you are undercutting for your services 

 **wayonsterwood:** need me that good Instagram content I'm in 

 **magicmike:** I was going to make you take photos of me anyways but I'll pay you 

 **fightwood:** you get them for free 

 **izzyorizzynot:** W H A T 

 **wayonsterwood:** unfair treatment 

 **maiamia:** b i a s e d 

 **fightwood:** I love him and it's our anniversary 

 **wayonsterwood:** OH SHIT YEAH HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MALEC 

 **frayedknot:** happy anniversary guys :) 

 **magicmike:** if you'll excuse us I'm gonna go cuddle the fuck out of my boyfriend before we have to leave 

 **maiamia:** relationship goals 

 

 

**Hype Night**

**fightwood:** I'M IN TEARS HOLY SHIT

 **izzyorizzynot:** what happened??? 

 **fightwood:** I went on the caterpillar with Aline 

 **fightwood:** and she screamed when the top went down 

 **fightwood:** and the people behind us threw something at her but we don't know what it was cause it fell 

 **fightwood:** that was the funniest shit I'm crying 

 **izzyorizzynot:** alec go on the ferris wheel with me Simon won't and Maia is taking to teachers 

 **fightwood:** on my way 

 

**Hype Night**

**frayedknot:** Simon, eating an oatmeal raisin cookie: hey this has raisins in it 

 **frayedknot:** Simon, pulling a raisin out of the cookie he just mentioned having raisins in it: is this a chocolate chip 

 **frayedknot:** Alec, completely done with his shit: I wonder what this vaugley raisin looking thing in a cookie containing other raisins is. It's probably a chocolate chip. 

 **wayonsterwood:** iconic 

 

 

 

**Hype Night**

**fightwood:** who's up for photo time

 **simonsays:** TAKE MY MONEY WHERE ARE WE MEETING 

 **izzyorizzynot:** meet up at the snack shack?? 

 **frayedknot:** clace is on the way 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we're headed over too 

 **simonsays:** do we have a ship name??

 **maiamia:** do we??? 

 **maiamia:** there's Saia 

 **maiamia:** and sizzy 

 **maiamia:** what the fuck is the combination of that????? 

 **wayonsterwood:** we'll discuss it when you get here hurry up I want a squad photo 

 

 

**Hype Night**

**simonsays:** I can't belive I just watched Malec get engaged 

 **simonsays:** I feel honored 

 **fightwood:** they're just promise rings Simon don't get too excited 

 **wayonsterwood:** yeah whatever can I be your best man 

 **simonsays:** I'd ask to be Magnus’s but it's probably gonna be Raphael 

 **magicmike:** he's my brother Shelby 

 

 

 

**fightwood > mamalightwood **

**(2) videos from fightwood**

**fightwood:** he liked it 

 **mamalightwood:** oh my heart 

 **mamalightwood:** my boys 

 **fightwood:** I'm so happy 

 **mamalightwood:** I'm so proud of you sweetheart 

 **mamalightwood:** it's been such a long time since I've seen you this happy 

 **mamalightwood:** not since everything happened with Raj

 **mamalightwood:** you boys deserve the entire world and more 

 **fightwood:** mom stop you're gonna make me cry 

 **fightwood:** I'm gonna spend the night at Magnus’s if that's okay 

 **mamalightwood:** it's more than okay sweetheart 

 **mamalightwood:** give Magnus my love

 **fightwood:** I will 

 **mamalightwood:** I'm so proud of you Alec 

 **fightwood:** love you 

 **mamalightwood:** I love you too 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend this isn't two days late. This week is busy as fuck, Shadowhunters died, and everything is a mess. I'm super pissed about Shadowhunters being canceled but it's okay we're working to get it back. Monday was lots of fun, I had fun, everything was snazzy. The uncle rollie part, the raisin cookie, and the caterpillar event are all things that actually happened. I turned fifteen yesterday, that was fun. Idk, this week is fun so I'll post more chapters. I hope you enjoyed, comment some opinions or whatever ya feel like.


	8. Why is everyone so obsessed with the greatest showman

**Hype Night**

**izzyorizzynot:** how do we know you're the real Keith? 

 **wayonsterwood:** I don't have time for this Lance 

 **fightwood:** hey everybody Keith's back!!! 

 **magicmike:**???????? 

 **simonsays:** I'M SO EXCITED I LET OUT THE GROSSEST NOISE WHEN I SAW THE NOTIFICATION 

 **frayedknot:** what are we excited for??

 **wayonsterwood:** VOLTRON SEASON SIX 

 **magicmike:** is this why Alec is violently vibrating in bed with excitement 

 **fightwood:** MHMMM

 **fightwood:** I'M SO HYPED YOU FUCKERS HAVE NO IDEA 

 **izzyorizzynot:** BITCH ME TOO THE FUCK 

 **maiamia:** I'm going back to bed 

 **fightwood:** okay bye see ya later have a good sleep love you 

 **maiamia:** love you too 

 **frayedknot:** damn Alec is in a good mood 

 **fightwood:** I'm excited for the next season of my favourite show, I'm cuddling with my beautiful boyfriend, today is talent show day + food truck day, it's nice outside, I got a new camera

 **fightwood:** life is good man 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm happy you're happy buddy 

 **fightwood:** thanks man 

 **simonsays:** I can feel the broness through the screen 

 **fightwood:** I'd fight you but you're fucking right

 **wayonsterwood:** I LOVE MY OLDER BROTHER ALEC LIGHTWOOD 

 **fightwood:** I LOVE MY YOUNGER BROTHER JACE LIGHTWOOD

 **frayedknot:** you should get that tattooed 

 **fightwood:** Y O 

 **wayonsterwood:**!!!! 

 **frayedknot:** I was joking please don't get that permanently on your bodies 

 **maiamia:** If you do send pics though 

 **simonsays:** I thought you were going back to bed??? 

 **maiamia:** changed my mind 

 **simonsays:** fair enough 

 **frayedknot:** I can't afford food truck day :(((((

 **izzyorizzynot:** what do you want??

 **frayedknot:** honestly anything 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'll buy you something I gotchu

 **frayedknot:**!!!!

 **frayedknot:** THANK YOU!!!!!

 **frayedknot:** I LOVE YOU!!!!

 **magicmike:** Alec why don't you buy me food 

 **fightwood:** because you always buy your own food

 **fightwood:** do you want me to buy you food???

 **magicmike:** no I don't want you to spend money on me 

 **wayonsterwood:** this doesn't add up 

 **magicmike:** hush Jace 

 **simonsays:** does anybody need a ride today????

 **frayedknot:** yes please 

 **izzyorizzynot:** that would be good yeah 

 **wayonsterwood:** I don't feel like third wheeling Malec this morning so yeah please 

 **maiamia:** you're already at my house so I assumed I'd be getting one 

 **simonsays:** so I'm driving everyone but Malec cool

 

 

**Hype Night**

**fightwood:** Lydia would own slaves confirmed 

 **frayedknot:** I'm sorry 

 **frayedknot:** W H A T 

 **fightwood:** okay do we're in business and we're working on a project where we have to like make and seek a thing right 

 **fightwood:** and Lydia suggested we make tiny men 

 **fightwood:** my response was "Who would buy a man?" 

 **fightwood:** and she responded with "I would."

 **wayonsterwood:** oof don't let her buy you buddy 

 **fightwood:** I'm holding out but the temptation is strong it's a good offer 

 **magicmike:** nah you're mine I'll buy you back from her 

 **simonsays:** how much is she offering??? 

 **fightwood:** she says she'd buy me for five bucks 

 **magicmike:** damn I can't compete with that offer :///

 **magicmike:** sorry Alec looks like I can't buy you back 

 **izzyorizzynot:** rip

 

 

**Hype Night**

**simonsays:** "do you have a knee kink? Cause I've got two knees. One on each leg." 

 **simonsays:** "I'm not gay." 

 **simonsays:** "neither am I." 

 **simonsays:** "Then why do you want me to have sex with your knees??????"

 **izzyorizzynot:** what a rollercoaster ride 

 **wayonsterwood:** "do you have a knee kink" is my mood

 **frayedknot:** why is that you mood????

 **frayedknot:** jace??? 

 **frayedknot:** J A C E 

 **izzyorizzynot:** he's gone he regreted those words the moment they left his mouth 

 

 

**Hype Night**

**fightwood:** this show is fucking rigged 

 **fightwood:** that girl deserved more points!!! 

 **frayedknot:** this is the fourth greatest showman song why is everyone doing these songs 

 **magicmike:** cause it's a good movie???? 

 **wayonsterwood:** good enough to only have songs from it 

 **izzyorizzynot:** at least you didn't have to sit through auditions 

 **frayedknot:** that's what hell truly looks like 

 **izzyorizzynot:** it is 

 **magicmike:** Alexander where the hell are you I can't find you 

 **fightwood:** back row chilling with the rest of the ap math class 

 **magicmike:** I'm on my way 

 **izzyorizzynot:** ew no isn't Meliorn in that class 

 **fightwood:** mhm 

 **izzyorizzynot:** ew

 **wayonsterwood:** big mood 

 **simonsays:** he's not that bad 

 **izzyorizzynot:** he cut a swastika into your locker??? 

 **simonsays:** that's true he did do that 

 **maiamia:** not that bad my ass that man deserves to rot in the darkest cell in prison 

 **maiamia:** him and Raj 

 **wayonsterwood:** seconded

 **fightwood:** yo the kid in the yellow shirt is good!!!! 

 **frayedknot:** his name is Zach 

 **magicmike:** his song choice scared me until he actually started singing 

 **magicmike:** he's very talented 

 **maiamia:** finally,,,,, something that's not greatest showman 

 **wayonsterwood:** BOOOOO

 **fightwood:** RIGGED 

 **izzyorizzynot:** this is the most bullshit scoring I've ever seen 

 **fightwood:** hey guys I've got an act for the talent show next year 

 **simonsays:** this sounds interesting 

 **simonsays:** please,,,, enlighten us 

 **fightwood:** I get up and kill myself on stage 

 **fightwood:** I can only do it once though 

 **wayonsterwood:** B I G M O O D 

 **maiamia:** okay yeah me too 

 

 

**Hype Night**

**izzyorizzynot:** the rest of the cheer squad made me take a bdsm quiz so you guys are taking it too 

**([1](https://bdsmtest.org/select-mode)) link from izzyorizzynot **

**fightwood:** do I wanna take this 

 **izzyorizzynot:** nobody cares what you want Alec you're taking it 

 **frayedknot:** I DON'T LIKE THIS QUIZ 

 **maiamia:** "do you want to be used as a urinal" not today Satan

 **wayonsterwood:** this is so weird what the fuck 

 **magicmike:** is it was that I know what kinks most of these are leading to?? 

 **fightwood:** not sad,,, just mildly concerning 

 **izzyorizzynot:** alright everybody done 

 **simonsays:** mhm 

 **izzyorizzynot:** okay who wants to go first 

 **frayedknot:** I got vanilla 

 **frayedknot:** sorry I don't wanna piss on people Karen guess that makes me boring 

 **magicmike:** I got submissive oof 

 **fightwood:** O O F 

 **izzyorizzynot:** did you get dominant?? 

 **fightwood:** yup 

 **wayonsterwood:** a power couple 

 **simonsays:** hey I got switch we collected all three 

 **wayonsterwood:** exhibitionism oof

 **frayedknot:** no thanks bitch 

 **maiamia:** I got brat I'm going to kill myself 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I got rope bunny so I mean 

 **wayonsterwood:** hey quick question why are we taking a bdsm quiz in the group chat 

 **izzyorizzynot:** science 

 **magicmike:** its helping us learn about our friends 

 **wayonsterwood:** ngl I didn't really wanna know that my sister likes being tied up 

 **fightwood:** big mood I didn't need that information either 

 **frayedknot:** well now at least we know what those three get up to on weekends 

 **simonsays:** F R A Y 

 

 

**Hype Night**

**magicmike:** I've been waiting in line for this fucking poutine for half an hour it better be worth it 

 **frayedknot:** I avoided that truck like the plague man

 **wayonsterwood:** I just went to meat street 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm still loosing my shit over that name 

 **simonsays:** "meat street" who named their food truck that 

 **maiamia:** this guy apparently 

 **fightwood:** Clary spilled mac and cheese on my shoe so life isn't so good 

 **frayedknot:** I SAID I WAS SORRY 

 **wayonsterwood:** Clary,,,,,,,,, babe 

 **izzyorizzynot:** hey hey hey big news kids 

 **fightwood:** did you finally get your mini donuts? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** no

 **izzyorizzynot:** but that's not important 

 **frayedknot:** please tell us your exciting news I'm practically sweating with anticipation 

 **simonsays:** somones salty damn 

 **fightwood:** she's still pissed about the mac and cheese 

 **izzyorizzynot:** valid 

 **izzyorizzynot:** ANYWAYS 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you know that clothing store I'm super obsessed with??

 **wayonsterwood:** how could we not 

 **izzyorizzynot:** well they're holding a modeling contest and ya bitch just entered 

 **frayedknot:** YES!!!

 **magicmike:** you're going to do absolutely amazing 

 **simonsays:** that's my girlfriend she's gonna be famous 

 **maiamia:**!!!!

 **izzyorizzynot:** and I was hoping my wonderful brother who I love very much and also happens to be a great photographer would take some photos for me 

 **fightwood:** yeah sure 

 **izzyorizzynot:**!!!!!!!!!

 **izzyorizzynot:** really???? 

 **fightwood:** yeah sure why not 

 **magicmike:** I can do your makeup and stuff if you want 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I literally ko ve you two so much wtf 

 **magicmike:** tomorrow then?? 

 **fightwood:** I'll be there 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Thank you so much I love you guys!!! 

 **magicmike:** right back at ya 

 **fightwood:** love you too Iz 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend the season six trailer came out today instead of three days ago. I'm literally so hyped man life is good voltron is good everything is good. Except my mental health but I'm working on it. I actually linked thr bdsm test incase any of you want to take it. These end notes keep getting less and less relevant to the chapters and idk if you guys enjoy hearing about my life but you're gonna anyways if you read these. Anyways comment some opinions and stuff tell me your dogs name idk if you don't have a dog tell me what you would name your dog if you had one.


	9. Lake days

**Hype Night**

**wayonsterwood:** we're taking a test today I'm gonna kms

 **fightwood:** sucks to suck I'm not even going to school 

 **izzyorizzynot:** are you skipping???? 

 **magicmike:** don't skip school that's unhealthy 

 **fightwood:** nah I'm not skipping 

 **wayonsterwood:**???? 

 **wayonsterwood:** then where are you going???? 

 **fightwood:** my astronomy class is going to see the Martian 

 **frayedknot:** oh yeah you told me about that 

 **simonsays:** damn you're lucky 

 **maiamia:** its gonna be lit 

 **fightwood:** hell yeah it is 

 **magicmike:** have fun kids don't do anything stupid 

 **frayedknot:** hey are all of you free after school??

 **simonsays:** why? 

 **frayedknot:** wanna go to the lake? 

 **wayonsterwood:** hell yeah 

 **izzyorizzynot:** of course 

 **magicmike:** why not 

 **simonsays:** I'm in 

 **maiamia:** sure 

 **fightwood:** aight 

 **izzyorizzynot:** hey we can do out photo shoot thing at the lake 

 **fightwood:** hell yeah 

 **magicmike:** oh yeah that'll be cool

 **frayedknot:** hold on wait I wanna invite more people 

 

 

 **frayedknot** added  **fightwood, magicmike, wayonsterwood, izzyorizzynot, simonsays, maiamia, penhalnothanks, hellno, branflakes,** and  **santiagno** to the chat 

 **frayedknot:** hey are you all good to go to the lake after school??? 

 **hellno:** I'll be there!! 

 **penhalnothanks:** sure I don't see why not 

 **santiagno:** I'm invited? 

 **magicmike:** of course you are 

 **branflakes:** I guess I'll come 

 **simonsays:** cool the entire gang is coming 

 **santiagno:** I never said I was coming 

 **magicmike:** you're coming 

 **frayedknot:** meet at the lake around one thirty??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** sounds good babe 

 **frayedknot:** cool, see everyone then! :)

 **izzyorizzynot:** brings towels and swimsuits and shit

 **fightwood:** obviously Iz 

 **hellno:** somebody bring sunscreen for my pasty ass I ran out

 **fightwood:** I've got some 

 **hellno:** my second favourite Lightwood strikes again 

 **wayonsterwood:** who's your favourite??

 **hellno:** Max 

 **penhalnothanks:** valid 

 **frayedknot:** he's my favourite Lightwood too

 **wayonsterwood:** wow rude 

 **frayedknot:** you're still my second favourite 

 

 

**Hype Night**

**fightwood:** Lydia will not stop talking about the how to train your Dragon trailer holy shit 

 **simonsays:** it looks cute leave us alone 

 **fightwood:** I still haven't seen the second :/

 **frayedknot:** Alec what the hell

 **simonsays:** you're coming over and watching it with us tomorrow 

 **fightwood:** do I have to? 

 **frayedknot:** yes 

 **simonsays:** you do

 **fightwood:** smh fine 

 **frayedknot:** we can have a friend day! 

 **frayedknot:** no boyfriends, no girlfriends, only friends 

 **simonsays:** Alec invite Lydia we like her 

 **magicmike:** are you saying you don't like us? 

 **simonsays:** I'm rating two out of the four of you 

 **wayonsterwood:** that's not an answer 

 **fightwood:** she says she'll come 

 **simonsays:** litty

 **izzyorizzynot:** okay yup that ones worse 

 

 

**Hype Night**

**fightwood:** update: the movie was good 

 **magicmike:** did you like it?? 

 **fightwood:** yeah it was cool 

 **fightwood:** a lot of things blew up in it that was fun 

 **wayonsterwood:** is that what you're jduing it on? 

 **fightwood:** mhm 

 **fightwood:** I got up to use the bathroom during the movie and I overheard two of the workers talking and it was a fucking mood 

 **fightwood:** "have you ever had to serve popcorn and drinks to 140 people at once? Because I deserve a raise." 

 **frayedknot:** M E 

 **maiamia:** I felt so bad for them man 

 **fightwood:** me too 

 **frayedknot:** Maia I forgot you were there too! 

 **simonsays:** did you like the movie??? 

 **maiamia:** yeah it was interesting 

 **maiamia:** Alec almost screamed when we saw a guys ass during it

 **fightwood:** it caught me off guard 

 **wayonsterwood:** only you would 

 **maiamia:** Matt Damon blowing himself up multiple times was my mood 

 **fightwood:** mine too

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm glad you two had fun but can you hurry up and get back it's almost one 

 **fightwood:** oh yeah shit sorry we stopped for coffee 

 **maiamia:** Iz would you mind lending me a swimsuit 

 **izzyorizzynot:** yeah of course 

 **maiamia:** thank you ily 

 **izzyorizzynot:** ily too

 **wayonsterwood:** ew

 **maiamia:** fuck off Jace 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you and Clary are just as bad 

 **wayonsterwood:** yeah well it's fine cause we've bee dating longer 

 **magicmike:** Alec and I have been dating for two years and you still do that to us???? 

 **wayonsterwood:** he's my brother it's my job to make fun of him 

 **fightwood:** yeah okay whatever can you juat change so we can go 

 **magicmike:** Raphael is driving I'm scared for my life 

 **izzyorizzynot:** he's not that bad of a driver 

 **simonsays:** he's not the best either 

 **magicmike:** I've driven across the country with him and he gets very angry very fast 

 **magicmike:** I swear he tried to hit someone once 

 **frayedknot:** oof 

 **frayedknot:** Jonathan is driving me is it okay if he sticks around and joins us? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** yeah sure 

 **fightwood:** yeah I like Jonathan 

 **simonsays:** hell yeah 

 **maiamia:** I don't really care tbh 

 **wayonsterwood:** as long as he doesn't threaten me this time 

 **magicmike:** that happened?

 **wayonsterwood:** more than once 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Jace hurry the fuck up or we're leaving without you 

 **maiamia:** Izzy being ready before Jace 

 **maiamia:** that's new 

 **wayonsterwood:** shut up let me live 

 

 

**izzyorizzynot > fightwood **

**izzyorizzynot:** hey, how'd the pictures turn out 

**(13) photos from fightwood**

**fightwood:** see for yourself 

 **izzyorizzynot:**!!!!!!!

 **izzyorizzynot:** these are so good Alec!! 

 **fightwood:** yeah? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Y E S 

 **izzyorizzynot:** thank you so much Alec

 **izzyorizzynot:** this means a lot to me 

 **fightwood:** you're my sister, Iz

 **fightwood:** you don't have to thank me 

 **fightwood:** I would have done it regardless 

 **izzyorizzynot:** still 

 **izzyorizzynot:** this modeling thing is a really big deal to me and it means a lot that you're willing to support me 

 **fightwood:** of course I am 

 **fightwood:** I'm always gonna support you 

 **fightwood:** you're my little sister, you mean the world to me, I'm gonna support you in your impromptu decision to be a model, and I'll support you tomorrow if you decide you wanna be a plastic surgeon 

 **fightwood:** you're gonna crush that modeling audition, I know it

 **izzyorizzynot:** I love you so much Alec 

 **fightwood:** love you too Iz 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you're the best big brother I could have asked for 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you know that right? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you're talented and smart and good at everything you do and I'm just so proud of you because you've been through hell and you're still an amazing person 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I've never told you this hut I've looked up to you for years

 **izzyorizzynot:** thank you so much for helping me today 

 **fightwood:** you're welcome, Iz 

 **izzyorizzynot:** <3 

 **fightwood:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Alec and Izzy’s relationship a lot incase you couldn't tell. The lake was fun I enjoyed it. The movie was also fun I also enjoyed that. Yesterday was an enjoyable day. Sorry that this chapter is late btw it hiught I posted it but I guess not. Comment something idk have fun


	10. The author forces her emotions onto Alec (part one)

**Hype Night**

**fightwood:** just letting everyone know I'm not driving any of your sorry asses to school today I'm too upset and tired to drive 

 **simonsays:** B I G M O O D 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm not even gonna pretend I'm not crying 

 **izzyorizzynot:** the entire fifth episode I'm D E C E A S E D 

 **magicmike:** what are the Lightwoods and Simon crying about this time?? 

 **fightwood:** voltron 

 **maiamia:** of course 

 **izzyorizzynot:** that was the most emotionally draining season of a shoe I've ever watched 

 **fightwood:** I'm not gonna lie this season booted by depression by like 40% 

 **wayonsterwood:** the shiro and keith stuff frucked me up 

 **simonsays:** I'm still crying over Yorak

 **magicmike:** what the fuck is a Yorak

 **izzyorizzynot:** Keith 

 **simonsays:** baby Keith was literally the softest thing I've ever seen 

 **wayonsterwood:** the shiro flashbacks??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** more like me crying for an hour 

 **fightwood:** I have never cared about the existence of a tiny space creature more than space dog 

 **izzyorizzynot:** s p a c e d o g 

 **simonsays:** real talk Keith is twenty now that's so weird 

 **fightwood:** ****I'm such a mess I'm still crying

 **izzyorizzynot:** was staying up all night to watch it a good idea??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** of course

 **frayedknot:**???? 

 **wayonsterwood:** come over after school and I'll make you binge watch it 

 **frayedknot:** aight sure I don't have anything better to do 

 **fightwood:** mags? 

 **magicmike:** nope nada you can count me out I want none of this 

 **fightwood:** :( 

 **frayedknot:** smh at leasst I'm indulging them

 **izzyorizzynot:** prepare for your emotion a to be permanently ruined 

 **frayedknot:** sounds like a fun time 

 

 

**fightwood > wayonsterwood **

**fightwood:** 9/10 

 **wayonsterwood:** ¿¿¿??? What????¿¿¿¿???

 **wayonsterwood:** O H WAIT FUCK 

 **wayonsterwood:** what do you need buddy? 

 **fightwood:** earbuds 

 **fightwood:** god please I'm on the verge of breaking down I need earbuds 

 **wayonsterwood:** I've got an extra pair I can lend you 

 **fightwood:** thank you so much 

 **wayonsterwood:** want me to run them down to you? 

 **fightwood:** please 

 **wayonsterwood:** what triggered it? Do you know? 

 **fightwood:** Raj

 **fightwood:** some asshole asked why we broke up and I just can't 

 **wayonsterwood:** it's okay, I've got you

 **wayonsterwood:** we're literally doing nothing I'm on my way down right now

 **fightwood:** thanks Jace 

 

 

 **wayonsterwood** added  **magicmike, izzyorizzynot, frayedknot, maiamia, simonsays,** and  **branflakes** to the chat 

 **wayonsterwood** named the chat  **ALEC DEFENSE SQUAD**

 **simonsays:** what happened?? 

 **wayonsterwood:** bad day

 **wayonsterwood:** somebody asked him about something he didn't wanna talk about and it set him off 

 **izzyorizzynot:** does he have earbuds? 

 **wayonsterwood:** I ran him some 

 **magicmike:** does he have water? 

 **wayonsterwood:** fuck I didn't think of that 

 **wayonsterwood:** I don't think he does 

 **branflakes:** I've got extra I can give him some next period 

 **frayedknot:** I feel bad about leaving him without it for the rest of this period 

 **magicmike:** I'm gonna try and talk to him 

 **maiamia:** good luck 

 **magicmike:** thanks, I'm gonna need it 

 

 

**magicmike > fightwood**

**magicmike:** hey darling 

 **magicmike:** jace said you were having a bad day 

 **fightwood:** Jesus can't that dumb ass keep anything to himself 

 **magicmike:** out of ten? 

 **fightwood:** it was a nine but Jace brought me earbuds, I got it down to a seven hut it's quickly climbing back up 

 **magicmike:** symptoms? 

 **fightwood:** I'm really angry, everything is too loud, I need to do something with my hands, the usual 

 **magicmike:** Lydia said she had water she could give you next period 

 **fightwood:** oh thank god 

 **magicmike:** do you have any idea what caused this? 

 **fightwood:** somebody brought up raj and it just set me off 

 **magicmike:** it's more than that isn't it 

 **fightwood:** yeah 

 **magicmike:** what's wrong sweetheart 

 **fightwood:** I'm having a day 

 **fightwood:** I had to basically force myself out of bed this morning 

 **fightwood:** and everything has just been steadily going downhill from there 

 **fightwood:** and the raj thing was just the tipping point 

 **magicmike:** I know you don't wanna hear it, but maybe you should go home 

 **magicmike:** I know you hate doing that but if you're getting bad again you need to take a mental health day every once in a while 

 **fightwood:** I can't 

 **fightwood:** we're doing review for finals and I can't afford to miss any classes 

 **magicmike:** when's your spare today? 

 **fightwood:** third 

 **magicmike:** it lines up with my study hall, so how would you feel about spending it taking a nap in the back of your car? 

 **fightwood:** god I would love that 

 **magicmike:** I'll see you then sweetheart 

 

 **fightwood** renamed  **Hype Night** to  **Depression**

 **fightwood:** hey guys I'm really sad 

 **izzyorizzynot:** wow depressed Alec quoting vines this is new 

 **fightwood:** I'm having a day 

 **frayedknot:** wanna hear more conversations from the boys who sit behind me to make you feel better? 

 **fightwood:** that would be lovely 

 **frayedknot:** today's conversation happened as followed: 

 **frayedknot:** the annoying one started singing the abcs in some weird opera way 

 **magicmike:** this is already a mood 

 **frayedknot:** and the other guy just kinda turns to him and looks at him for like a minute 

 **frayedknot:** and he says "sitting next to you is such a gamble. I never know what's gonna come out of your mouth."

 **wayonsterwood:** me @ this chat 

 **frayedknot:** not annoying guy taught us how to get a Easter egg on our phones and I'm !!!! 

 **maiamia:** is that the cat game???

 **frayedknot:** YES I LOVE THE CAT GAME 

 **fightwood:** I'm interested 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what's the cat game?? 

 **maiamia:** it's a Samsung only thing sorry babe 

 **wayonsterwood:** damn that's really disappointing

 **magicmike:** I'll play on Alec's phone 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'll steal Clary's 

 **simonsays:** Maia?? 

 **maiamia:** no fuck off these cats are mine 

 **fightwood:** okay wait how do I get this game 

 **frayedknot:** okay go into your settings 

 **frayedknot:** then scroll to the bottom and click about phone 

 **frayedknot:** then click on software information 

 **frayedknot:** and spam the Android version button 

 **fightwood:** y o what the fuck 

 **frayedknot:** okay and then spam the little icon you get a few time and then press and hold 

 **fightwood:** hey a cat emoji appeared

 **frayedknot:** great okay now swipe down into your menu thing where your brightness is 

 **frayedknot:** then click the three dots 

 **fightwood:** okay 

 **frayedknot:** then press edit 

 **frayedknot:** and then you can drag the little cat icon onto it 

 **fightwood:** now what do I do? 

 **frayedknot:** fill the dish and wait 

 **izzyorizzynot:** thank you for that very long tutorial we can't even use 

 **frayedknot:** you're welcome :)

 **simonsays:** so what I'm getting is that this is basically lame neko atsume 

 **maiamia:** kinda but it's worth it 

 **frayedknot:** GUYS I FINALLY GOT A CAT WHAT SHOULD I NAME HIM 

 **wayonsterwood:** Throckmorton 

 **frayedknot:** alright

 **wayonsterwood:** you on your way out? 

 **frayedknot:** yeah sorry I got distracted by Throckmorton 

 

 

**magicmike > fightwood **

**magicmike:** hey sweetheart 

 **magicmike:** feeling any better? 

 **fightwood:** a little 

 **fightwood:** the now break helped 

 **fightwood:** but I can hear Clary and Jace laughing downstairs and it's making me lonely 

 **magicmike:** wanna come over and cuddle? 

 **fightwood:** you'd let me? 

 **magicmike:** of course I would my love 

 **fightwood:** thank you mags 

 **fightwood:** I mean it 

 **fightwood:** I know I'm really difficult to put up with and it probably gets annoying at times but I really really appreciate your support 

 **magicmike:** there's no need to thank me darling 

 **magicmike:** I love you with all my heart and if you're feeling bad it makes me feel bad unless I can help you 

 **magicmike:** never think that you are a burden to me or anybody else 

 **magicmike:** I know for a fact that everyone in that group chat would lay down their lives for you 

 **magicmike:** you're wonderful, Alexander, and we love you 

 **fightwood:** I love you too baby 

 **fightwood:** I think I wanna tell everyone about Raj 

 **magicmike:** we'll talk about everything once you get here 

 **fightwood:** okay 

 **fightwood:** I love you 

 **magicmike:** I love you too angel 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Voltron season six R U I N E D me I'm so sad everything is a mess life is bad and I'm really depressed that's today's update thanks for reading comment something nice idk


	11. Jace Lightwood Is A Furry

**Depression**

**simonsays:** hi my name is Simon and I'm gonna kill myself 

 **frayedknot:** aw Simon 

 **simonsays:** it's your fault fray 

 **wayonsterwood:** what??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** what's going on??? 

 **frayedknot:** Simon jokingly asked me to draw his fursona in art today and so I did and the teacher asked if I could tell the class what I was drawing and without thinking I just said Simon's fursona 

 **simonsays:** I'm never gonna live this down 

 **simonsays:** I have two years left of high school where I will be known as a furry 

 **fightwood:** speaking of furries

 **izzyorizzynot:** OH MY GOD 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec what are you doing 

 **fightwood:** somebody ate all the fucking lucky charms this morning 

 **magicmike:** good they're bad for your health 

 **fightwood:** yeah but they're good for my happiness 

 **fightwood:** so I'm taking it upon myself to exact my revenge 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec please 

 **maiamia:** this is riveting 

 **fightwood:** ladies and gentlemen 

 **wayonsterwood:** ALEC NO 

 **izzyorizzynot:** ALEC YES 

 **fightwood:** may I present to you 

**(1) photo from fightwood**

**fightwood:** Jace's fursona 

 **simonsays:** H O LY AHIT 

 **frayedknot:** awe Jace how old were you when you drew that

 **izzyorizzynot:** sixteen 

 **simonsays:** JACE IS A FURRY 

 **wayonsterwood:** I AM NOT A FURRY 

 **maiamia:** THIS IS SO GOOD YOU'RE NEVER GONNA LIVE THIS DOWN 

 **izzyorizzynot:** oh trust me, he won't 

 **wayonsterwood:** come on guys it was one drawing 

 **fightwood:** was it? 

 **maiamia:** N O 

 **maiamia:** ARE THERE MORE??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec buddy come on please don't do this to me 

**(23) photos from fightwood**

**simonsays:** I'M CHOAKING WHAT THE HELL 

 **simonsays:** HE'S REALLY A FURRY 

 **frayedknot:** come on guys don't be mean 

 **frayedknot:** furries are people too 

 **izzyorizzynot:** #furryrights 

 **simonsays:** #furrylivesmatter 

 **magicmike:** damn I can't belive my driving my brother somewhere prevented me from the prime chance to make fun of Jace 

 **simonsays:** rip Magnus 

 **wayonsterwood:** why are you driving Raphael places we're in school 

 **magicmike:** he's sick and dad couldn't get off work so I drove him home 

 **fightwood:** ah 

 **izzyorizzynot:** have I ever mentioned how much I love Mrs Blackthorn??? 

 **frayedknot:** what did she do this time? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** she's telling us the story of the time her and mark accidentally found the black market 

 **fightwood:** I LOVE THAT STORY 

 **wayonsterwood:** wtf how do you accidentally find the black market

 **izzyorizzynot:** it's a long story 

 **frayedknot:** rip jace he'll never knoe 

 **magicmike:** knoe 

 **frayedknot:** choke 

 

 

 

**DREAM TEAM**

**fightwood** added  **underover** to the chat 

 **fightwood:** Are you guys ready to kick some ass 

 **maiamia:** Y E S 

 **marker:** FUCK YEAH 

 **branflakes:** I'm gonna crush those guys 

 **penhalnothanks:** you know it Lightwood 

 **Underhill:** yup 

 **fightwood:** loving the enthusiasm guys lets do this thing 

 **penhalnothanks:** the rest of the school can eat our dust we're gonna beat them so fucking hard 

 **maiamia:** fuck yeah we are 

 **underover:** you guys are really aggressive 

 **marker:** you know it no first name kid 

 

 

 

**Depression**

**fightwood:** ALICANTE HIGH LOCKED ROOM CHAMPIONS THREE YEARS RUNNING SUCK IT 

 **frayedknot:** you guys won again???? 

 **fightwood:** hell yeah we did 

 **izzyorizzynot:** your team is all AP students 

 **wayonsterwood:** so is yours???? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** yeah but we're the dumb AP students 

 **maiamia:** I'm proud of us Alec 

 **fightwood:** I'm proud of us too 

 **magicmike:** congratulations darling

 **fightwood:** thanks baby

 **simonsays:** who's even on your team?? 

 **fightwood:** me, Lydia, Maia, Aline, Underhill, and Mark 

 **wayonsterwood:** oh shit y'all adopted Underhill 

 **maiamia:** he's ours now the real world isn't getting him back 

 **magicmike:** any interesting conversation pieces to share today? 

 **frayedknot:** "Your pants make your ass look really good" "That's nice but we're trying to do math" 

 **izzyorizzynot:** me too 

 **simonsays:** "damn the Chinese place is closed today that sucks ass" "Simon this restaurant closed three years ago" 

 **wayonsterwood:** teacher: look around the room for what you need to tell him 

 **wayonsterwood:** everyone, very quietly: fish 

 **maiamia:** that's it that's my mood 

 **fightwood:** hey this isn't related but does anybody wanna come to athletics awards tonight??? 

 **magicmike:** I'll go 

 **magicmike:** its an excuse for me to wear your varsity jacket 

 **wayonsterwood:** I have to be there anyways but I guess I'll sit with you 

 **frayedknot:** M E I wanna come be a supportive girlfriend/best friend 

 **simonsays:** I'm busy I can't I'm sorry ://

 **maiamia:** I have work but otherwise I would totally come 

 **izzyorizzynot:** cheer squad has to be there but I'll join you 

 **fightwood:** cool cool 

 **fightwood:** am I driving? 

 **frayedknot:** you're the only one of us thst can drive 

 **fightwood:** F U C K 

 

 

**Depression**

**(2) photos from magicmike**

**magicmike:**!!!!! 

 **magicmike:** look at my boyfriend being cute and winning a ton of awards 

**(4) photos from frayedknot**

**frayedknot:** Izzy and Jace won stuff too don't let Magnus distract you from that

 **simonsays:** congrats!! 

 **maiamia:** congratulations guys 

 **maiamia:** sorry I couldn't be there 

 **simonsays:** me too sorry 

 **wayonsterwood:** it's all fine and good I'm just glad I won something 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Alec's name got called for the fourth time and I actually almost stood up to strangle him 

 **wayonsterwood:** mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE WON THE FUCKING LOCKED ROOM HELL YEAH! My first final is tomorrow and I'm going to the mall with my sister so don't expect a chapter but I'll try. I'm almost out of school guys I can almost start updating things regularly the only reason rhis get updated so often is cause I write it in class. Anyways, would you guys like to see like one shot style updates in like a series (Not in this actual fic like separately) of the events of certain chapters? Idk comment your opinions on that thanks ily bye


	12. Wedding Bells

**Depression**

**izzyorizzynot:** I had 140 dollars on Monday 

 **izzyorizzynot:** now I've got 20

 **izzyorizzynot:** where did all my money go 

 **fightwood:** you spent literally all of it yesterday 

 **izzyorizzynot:** shut up you spent literally a hundred dollars on books 

 **magicmike:** that's my boyfriend good job darling 

 **wayonsterwood:** Magnus don't encourage this 

 **fightwood:** the books looked interesting 

 **izzyorizzynot:** ALEC WE WERE THERE TO BUY YOU NEW CLOTHES 

 **fightwood:** psh I don't need them

 **wayonsterwood:** you spilled wine on your only dress shirt 

 **maiamia:** wow Alec 

 **simonsays:** why were you even drinking wine you're underage 

 **fightwood:** would you believe me if you said it wasn't my wine 

 **izzyorizzynot:** no because that's a lie 

 **simonsays:** Alexander Gideon Lightwood why were you underage drinking 

 **maiamia:** oh look the mom friend is here 

 **fightwood:** it was one glass of wine 

 **fightwood:** O N E 

 **magicmike:** that doesn't explain why you were drinking darling 

 **wayonsterwood:** family party 

 **wayonsterwood:** aunt Ellen was ripping into him about his sexuality 

 **wayonsterwood:** so he juat grabbed her glass of wine and downed it 

 **wayonsterwood:** the little bit left in it splashed on his shirt when she slapped him 

 **maiamia:** sounds valid 

 **frayedknot:** G U Y S 

 **magicmike:** biscuit 

 **magicmike:** I was beginning to wonder when you were going to become part of the conversation 

 **frayedknot:** I'VE GOT AMAZING NEWS MAGNUS SHUT UP 

 **maiamia:** wow this must be important 

 **frayedknot:** I T I S 

 **izzyorizzynot:** take some deep breaths and tell us what's up

 **frayedknot:** Alec you're gonna need a new dress shirt 

 **simonsays:** nice segway 

 **frayedknot:** thanks 

 **frayedknot:** ANYWAYS 

 **frayedknot:** we went out for lunch today right cause Luke said he had a surprise for everyone so he made me and Jonathan go too 

 **wayonsterwood:** okay 

 **fightwood:** I think I know where this is going 

**(2) videos from frayedknot**

**frayedknot:** HE PROPOSED

 **izzyorizzynot:** H O L Y S H I T 

 **magicmike:** that ring is goregous

 **fightwood:** TELL THEM THAT I'M HAPPY FOR THEM 

 **simonsays:** how does that relate to Alec needing a new dress shirt what 

 **maiamia:** it means we're invited you dumb ass 

 **simonsays:** oh 

 **simonsays:** O H 

 **simonsays:** I'm invited????? 

 **frayedknot:** Simon you're practically family 

 **magicmike:** so we're all invited? 

 **frayedknot:** you're not all invited but you're all going 

 **fightwood:** what 

 **frayedknot:** I'm invited, Jace is my date 

 **frayedknot:** Simon and Maia are invited, Izzy is their date 

 **frayedknot:** Magnus is invited, Alec is his date

 **izzyorizzynot:** wow Maia is invited but I'm not

 **frayedknot:** my mom wanted to invite all of you but Luke said they should try to put as little teenagers on the first list as possible so the Lightwoods are all plus ones 

 **fightwood:** I feel mildly hurt 

 **frayedknot:** Luke almost invited you individually 

 **fightwood:** I now feel marginally less hurt 

 **wayonsterwood:** R U D E 

 **fightwood:** GUESS WHO WON THE LAST SCATIGORIES GAME OF THE YEAR FUCK YEAH 

 **wayonsterwood:** wtf you went to school 

 **maiamia:** AP board game day

 **maiamia:** also FUCK YOU ALEC YOU WON BY ONE POINT 

 **fightwood:** ONE POINT IS ENOUGH SUCK IT MAIA

 **magicmike:** it's getting heated over here 

 **maiaia:** hes won E V E R Y T H I N G 

 **fightwood:** I'm excuse me aline won sushi go 

 **wayonsterwood:** she won what 

 **maiamia:** THAT GAME WAS RIGGED 

 **simonsays:** AP kids getting lit 

 **fightwood:** this is what AP STUDENT parties are like 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what are you playing now?? 

 **maiamia:** uno 

 **simonsays:** NO 

 **frayedknot:** OH NO 

 **wayonsterwood:** BAD IDEA

 **magicmike:**???? What????? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** have you never played uno with Alec??

 **magicmike:** not that I recall 

 **fightwood:** hes never been to game night 

 **simonsays:** invite him to game night!!! 

 **fightwood:** I have he just never wants to go 

 **izzyorizzynot:** smh next game night you're all invited 

 **frayedknot:** best game night fuck yeah 

 **simonsays:** Maryse is gonna actually kill all of us 

 **wayonsterwood:** Clary bring your parents to keep mom from killing everyone 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Lightwood Fray game night ft. Maia Magnus and Simon 

 **fightwood:** FUCK YOU MAIA

 **maiamia:** ALEC YOU PIECE OF SHIT 

 **frayedknot:** oh dear what happened 

 **maiamia:** I HAD TO PICK UP TWENTY FOUR CARDS 

 **wayonsterwood:** I once had to pick up thirty six you're fine 

 **magicmike:** how have you ever had to pick up that many cards 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Alec plays dirty 

 **fightwood:** ;))

 **wayonsterwood:** get your nasty ass emoticons out of here 

 **magicmike:** I'VE MADE A MISTAKE 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what did you do???

 **magicmike:** I never told my dad about the promise rings 

 **magicmike:** and he apparently just noticed mine 

 **magicmike:** I think he's actually gonna kill Alec 

 **fightwood:** oof 

 **simonsays:** rip Alec 

 **simonsays:** it was nice knowing you buddy 

 **wayonsterwood:** HEY GUYS 

 **magicmike:** yes Jace 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm at home so I mentioned the idea of a big family game night to mom 

 **wayonsterwood:** and she said you should all just invite your parents and siblings and we can do a really big joint family dinner and play some games and shit

 **fightwood:** hey I remember when our parents used to do those 

 **frayedknot:** omg totally that would be so much fun 

 **simonsays:** I'm on it man 

 **izzyorizzynot:** mom says it can act like an engagement party for Jocelyn and Luke

 **maiamia:** that's cute 

 **maiamia:** also I'm not inviting my family Luke is basically my dad so 

 **fightwood:** yeah that's chill I'd be surprised if you did 

 **simonsays:** y'all we need a date!!

 **wayonsterwood:** Sunday? 

 **maiamia:** Sunday sounds good 

 **izzyorizzynot:** mom approved Sunday 

 **simonsays:** lit

 

 

**Frayaway**

**frayedknot:** mom, Luke, I've got a question 

 **garrowaiting:** yeah kiddo? 

 **artistfray:** what wrong 

 **frayedknot:** nothing's wrong 

 **frayedknot:** I was just wondering 

 **frayedknot:** Maryse invited us over for a big family dinner with like all our friends families and stuff and I was wondering if we could go

 **artistfray:** when? 

 **frayedknot:** Sunday 

 **garrowaiting:** I'm not working that day 

 **artistfray:** it also gives us a chance to announce the engagement ;))

 **jonathot:** am I invited? 

 

 

**Depression**

**frayedknot:** is Jonathan invited? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** yeah sure 

 

 

**Frayaway**

**frayedknot:** yeah 

 **jonathot:** cool okay 

 **frayedknot:** so we can go? 

 **artistfray:** if course we can :)

 

 

**Depression**

**frayedknot:** frays are in

 **wayonsterwood:** awesome 

 

 

**simonsays > lewislane**

**simonsays:** hey mom 

 **lewislane:** yeah sweetie 

 **simonsays:** Maryse invited us all over for a big family dinner on Sunday and I was wondering if we could go? 

 **lewislane:** I don't see why not 

 **lewislane:** are we bringing your sister? 

 **simonsays:** she's allowed to come if she wants to yeah 

 **lewislane:** tell them I'm brining a pasta salad

 **simonsays:** okay mom 

 **simonsays:** thank you <3

 

 

**Depression**

**simonsays:** Lewis's are in  

 **simonsays:** my mom is bringing a pasta salad 

 **maiamia:** Y E S I LOVE YOUR MOM'S PASTA SALAD 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we are truly blessed on this day 

 

 

 

**Banes**

**magicmike:** hey dad 

 **asmodeous:** whatever it is the answer is no 

 **magicmike:** rude

 **asmodeous:** yes son? 

 **magicmike:** the Lightwoods invited us over for dinner on Sunday 

 **asmodeous:** that was very kind of them 

 **magicmike:** so can we go? 

 **asmodeous:** I don't see why not 

 **magicmike:** Raphael you're coming too 

 **santiagno:** do I have to 

 **magicmike:** yes 

 **santiagno:** fine 

 **asmodeous:** I'll bring some form of desert 

 **asmodeous:** can't show up empty handed 

 **magicmike:** okay thanks 

 

 

**Depression**

**magicmike:** my dad is bringing some sort of desert 

 **fightwood:** i hope it's that pie thing he makes 

 **magicmike:** that is good 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you're coming too right Maia 

 **maiamia:** mhm 

 **fightwood:** awesome, we've got a full house 

 **frayedknot:** I feel like your mom is gonna regret this

 **wayonsterwood:** probably 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm venting my frustrations at having a massive family dinner on Sunday in this fix ignore me. This is super late and was actually supposed to go out on Wednesday but who cares. I won't be updating or writing at all tomorrow as I'm going hiking with my cousin but I'll try my hardest to write a chaoter for Sunday. Also, should I try and write a like one shot about the big dinner thing, would you guys read that? Let me know.


	13. What the fuck is going on

**frayedknot** renamed  **Depression** to  **ALEC FUCKING CHEATED**

 **fightwood:** I DID NO SUCH THING 

 **frayedknot:** fuck you you fucking bitch ads fucking cheater 

 **wayonsterwood:** what's going on???

 **frayedknot:** alecs cheating 

 **izzyorizzynot:** at a game???

 **simonsays:** on Magnus????

 **fightwood:** get the fuck out of here Simon I would never 

 **magicmike:** don't say bad things about my boyfriend he doesn't like it 

 **frayedknot:** CHEATER 

 **fightwood:** I DIDN'T CHEAT 

 **frayedknot:** C H E A T E R 

 **fightwood:** okay you know what 

 **fightwood** added  **branflakes** to the chat 

 **fightwood:** Lydia did I cheat 

 **branflakes:** you did not 

 **fightwood:** THANK YOU 

 **izzyorizzynot:** CHEAT!!!! ON!!!!! WHAT!!!!!

 **branflakes:** Clary is convinced that Alec cheated on his calculus final which I can confidently say he did not cheat on as we studied together and I got three more questions than him wrong 

 **frayedknot:** I don't understand how the fuck somebody gets a 98 on an AP calculus test 

 **branflakes:** Alec is an incredibly inelegant person Clary 

 **fightwood:** thank you Lydia 

 **simonsays:** welcome to the group chat btw stay as long as you like 

 **wayonsterwood:** I can also confidently say Alec didn't cheat cause I love him 

 **izzyorizzynot:** how does that at all relate to Alec not cheating 

 **wayonsterwood:** because i love him and he knows that and he also knows id be disappointed in him if he ever cheated on a test 

 **magicmike:** valid I also love Alec 

 **branflakes:** I love Alec as well 

 **maiamia:** is it loving Alec time cause I'm totally here for this 

 **fightwood:** what is this wait no go back to yelling at me 

 **simonsays:** we love you Alec 

 **frayedknot:** you're my third favourite person Alec I love you as well 

 **fightwood:** who are the first two? 

 **frayedknot:** my mom and luke

 **branflakes:** you love him more than your boyfriend? 

 **frayedknot:** y e s 

 **wayonsterwood:** you love everyone more than me first it was Magnus now it's Alec 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we all just love malec Jace accept it 

 **izzyorizzynot:** speaking of which wanna see the cute photos I took of them at Alec's basketball game 

 **frayedknot:** please 

 **magicmike:** I need the Instagram content hit me with it 

**(12) photos from izzyorizzynot**

**simonsays:** that's so soft what the hell

 **branflakes:** I'm very impressed by your ability to lift him that easily 

 **wayonsterwood:** he's a strong boii 

 **maiamia:** you've watched him pick me up multiple times 

 **maiamia:** he's fucking picked /you/ up multiple times 

 **branflakes:** I'm assuming we're both a lot lighter than Magnus 

 **magicmike:** DID YOU JUST INDIRECTLY CALL ME FAT

 **branflakes:** NO WAIT 

 **branflakes:** THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT 

 **magicmike:** /LYDIA/ 

 **branflakes:** okay no wait I just meant you're a bigger person in general 

 **magicmike:** that still sounds like you're calling me fat 

 **branflakes:** you're nearly a foot taller than me and have broad shoulders 

 **magicmike:**......true 

 

 

**Idris Angels**

**jonathot:** hey assholes 

 **fightwood:** yeah 

 **willyoustop:** what's up 

 **jonathot:** there's a big party for city basketball teams tonight if anybody wants to go 

 **meliyawn:** when did you hear about this? 

 **meliywan:** why didn't we know? 

 **jonathot:** I have connections 

 **fightwood:** that's code for somebody you hooked up with told you right 

 **willyounot:** ooooo exposed 

 **jonathot:** I trusted you Lightwood 

 **jonathot:** anyways bring whoever the fuck you want anybody can come 

 **sebestian:** okay cool thanks bro 

 **jonathot:** mhm 

 

 

**ALEC FUCKING CHEATED**

**(1) photo from fightwood**

**fightwood:** anyone wanna go??????

 **magicmike:** any excuse to see you in your letterman jacket my dear 

 **wayonsterwood:** ew flirting 

 **wayonsterwood:** anyways yeah sure I'm in 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I wanna go 

 **simonsays:** I guess I'll go if Izzy’s going 

 **maiamia:** I'm jot gonna be the odd one out I'll go with you two

 **branflakes:** parties aren't really my thing so I think I'll pass 

 **frayedknot:** 1\. Why do you know anything about my brothers sex life 

 **frayedknot:** 2\. Sure my mom will probably let me go if Jonathan is going 

 **fightwood:** what do you think gets discussed in locker rooms fray 

 **frayedknot:** E W 

 **wayonsterwood:** he only speaks the truth the football team is just as bad 

 **magicmike:** you lot disgust me 

 **magicmike:** all of you sports people 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you were gushint about Alec in a letterman jacket less than a minute ago 

 **magicmike:** that, dear Isabelle, is because your brother is hot 

 **wayonsterwood:** I didn't need to hear this 

 **branflakes:** he isn't lying though 

 **simonsays:** W O W 

 **branflakes:** I have eyes Simon 

 **branflakes:** we did date for a few months once 

 **frayedknot:** you what 

 **fightwood:** ah yes, I remember that 

 **magicmike:** excuse me when did you two date 

 **branflakes:** we broke up a week before you and Alec started dating 

 **maiamia:** Alec asked Magnus out though 

 **branflakes:** mhm 

 **fightwood:** she was the first person I told that I liked Magnus and that's why we broke up 

 **simonsays:** wow can you imagine if Alec was straight and the two of you stayed together 

 **simonsays:** what a power couple 

 **izzyorizzynot:** are you trying to tell me Malec isn't a power couple 

 **simonsays:** now lets hold on a second there Iz I never said that 

 **fightwood:** hey hey just wondering but do you all have rides tonight or can we do one big carpool 

 **simonsays:** big carpool works, we can take my van 

 **izzyorizzynot:** cool okay works for me 

 **frayedknot:** sounds good Si 

 **simonsays:** we'll swing by around eight to pick you guys up 

 **maiamia:** okay 

 **wayonsterwood:** sounds good to me 

 **fightwood:** I volunteer as dd just incase 

 **magicmike:** look at my boyfriend being responsible and shit 

 **branflakes:** have fun guys :) 

 

 

 **fightwood** added  **mamalightwood, artistfray, garrowaiting, lewislane,**  and **asmodeous** to  **Parent Group**

 **asmodeous:** this seems mildly concerning considering you're not a parent 

 **fightwood:** hi I'm just texting to inform you all of what's going on since I know none of your children have texted you and you're all probably worried 

 **lewislane:** that's very responsible of you Alec thank you 

 **fightwood:** it's no problem Ms Lewis 

 **fightwood:** Jace, Izzy, Magnus, Maia, and Jonathan have all been drinking, I'm pretty sure Clary and Simon have been too 

 **asmodeous:** good Lord these children are all violently underage 

 **fightwood:** maia’s parents aren't home so we're all crashing there for the night

 **fightwood:** somebody offered Clary weed at the party, she had one puff and was immediately sick so that's not anything to be overly concerned about 

 **artistfray:** when will that girl learn 

 **fightwood:** Jonathan and Magnus are beyond drunk and will probably have really awful hangovers tomorrow

 **fightwood:** I've made sure that everyone is good and nobody is going to be sick or anything any time soon, everyone is asleep in maia’s room currently 

 **fightwood:** I ran to the store to pick up a bottle of Tylenol for tomorrow cause God knows we'll need it 

 **fightwood:** that's all I think there is to tell you 

 **garrowaiting:** who drove home? 

 **fightwood:** I did 

 **asmodeous:** are you sober? 

 **fightwood:** completely sir all I've had to drink is water 

 **mamalightwood:** alright sweetheart 

 **mamalightwood:** thank you for letting us know

 **garrowaiting:** texting us all was a very responsible decision Alec

 **fightwood:** it's no problem Mr Garroway 

 **garrowaiting:** call me Luke Alec

 **artistfray:** make sure everyone makes it home safely tomorrow please 

 **fightwood:** of course 

 **asmodeous:** if you take advantage of my son because he's intoxicated I will end you boy do you hear me 

 **fightwood:** I would never sir 

 **asmodeous:** good 

 **lewislane:** I think you should probably stay in the parent chat just incase Alec 

 **fightwood:** sure thing Ms Lewis 

 **mamalightwood:** get some sleep sweetheart 

 **artistfray:** we'll see you tomorrow when you drop the kids off 

 **fightwood:**  alright,goodnight 

 **lewislane:** goodnight dear 

 **garrowaiting:** have a good night kiddo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is one of the parents guys you can't change my mind. Idk whemnill update next but I will eventually so I hope you enjoyed this this fic isn't dead I promise.


	14. The author forces her emotions onto Alec (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robert is a dick, Magnus is a good boyfriend, and Alec is up to something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of homophobia

**fightwood** renamed  **ALEC FUCKING CHEATED** to  **Fuck Robert**

 **wayonsterwood:** okay mood 

 **wayonsterwood:** but you good buddy??? 

 **fightwood:** nope 

 **magicmike:** :(((( babe what's wrong 

 **fightwood:** hey @ Lydia 

 **branflakes:** yeah??

 **fightwood:** you're my girlfriend now 

 **branflakes:** k 

 **frayedknot:** is there a reason behind this 

 **branflakes:** Alec's father is a terrible human being 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we been knew 

 **maiamia:** what did he do this time 

 **fightwood:** he called to talk because apparently he can't get it through his thick fucking skull that I don't like him 

 **simonsays:** yikes 

 **fightwood:** and he asked me if I've got a girlfriend yet 

 **simonsays:** Y I K E S 

 **frayedknot:** that's so awful

 **frayedknot:** fuck your dad 

 **frayedknot:** Luke can be your new dad 

 **magicmike:** I'm sorry sweetheart 

 **branflakes:** he panicked and told him we were dating again so guess who's got a boyfriend 

 **maiamia:** congrats 

 **simonsays:** they already run the damn school this isn't a surprise 

 **izzyorizzynot:** are you guys out together right now???

 **fightwood:** mhm 

 **branflakes:** he picked me up for coffee like twenty minutes ago and now we're waiting on Helen, aline, mark, and Underhill 

 **simonsays:** that's such a terrifying squad

 **wayonsterwood:** I feel like all of you would kill me 

 **fightwood:** probably 

 **wayonsterwood:** H E Y 

 **branflakes:** he's not wrong 

 **wayonsterwood:** L Y D I A 

 

 

**magicmike > fightwood **

**magicmike:** are you okay darling 

 **fightwood:** I'm getting there 

 **magicmike:** I'm so sorry that your father is the way he is 

 **magicmike:** but he's an asshole and he's wrong and you're beyond valid and I love you so much 

 **fightwood:** sometimes I feel like my entire life would have been easier if I turned out straight 

 **magicmike:** as do I

 **magicmike:** but we can't change the way we are. Your father is a despicable human being.

 **fightwood:** maybe he's right 

 **fightwood:** maybe I am just confused 

 **magicmike:** have you ever, in the two years we've been together, regretted our relationship 

 **fightwood:** of course not!

 **magicmike:** I doubt you could spend two years in a committed relationship with a man while still being confused 

 **magicmike:** would you let your father talk to Izzy the way he talks to you 

 **fightwood:** never 

 **magicmike:** then why do you let him talk to you that way 

 **fightwood:** you're right 

 **fightwood:** you're always right 

 **fightwood:** I love you 

 **magicmike:** I love you too sweetheart 

 **magicmike:** so much 

 **fightwood:** <333333

 **magicmike:** <333

 

 

**Fuck Robert**

**fightwood:** HEY @ JACE AND IZZY

 **wayonsterwood:** what the fuck do you want bitch 

 **izzyorizzynot:** yes brother dearest what do you need 

 **simonsays:** two types of people 

 **fightwood:** I'm probably not coming home tonight like at all and if I do I'll be super late so if you never see me don't worry I'm not dead yet 

 **frayedknot:** Y E T 

 **wayonsterwood:** where u going? 

 **fightwood:** out 

 **maiamia:** spill your plans Lightwood 

 **fightwood:** no fuck you 

 **magicmike:** Lydia help us out what is he doing 

 **simonsays:** damn even Magnus doesn't know 

 **magicmike:** it's not like I know his every move Shalome 

 **wayonsterwood:** are you going to a party 

 **izzyorizzynot:** are you going to a bar 

 **frayedknot:** are you leaving the city 

 **maiamia:** are you committing a crime 

 **fightwood:** some of these are possibilities but nothing is guaranteed 

 **wayonsterwood:** WHAT THE FUCK WE WERE JOKING 

 **branflakes:** don't lie to them Alec 

 **frayedknot:** our saviour has arrived 

 **magicmike:** Lydia darling please tell me my boyfriend isn't about to get arrested 

 **branflakes:** that honestly really depends on how hey're planning in going about this 

 **izzyorizzynot:** they??? 

 **fightwood:** me and underhill 

 **wayonsterwood:** that boy is soft as hell he won't be going to a club or a bar or breaking the law 

 **branflakes:** he's actually not as soft as he looks 

 **simonsays:** the real question is is his hair as soft as it looks 

 **fightwood:** yes

 **izzyorizzynot:** does he have a first name 

 **branflakes:** that's personal 

 **magicmike:** why do you know so much about him? 

 **fightwood:** cause he's our friend 

 **branflakes:** because we're friends 

 **fightwood:** okay gotta blast our illegal thing is starting 

 **branflakes:** so you did choose to do it the illegal way 

 **fightwood:** THE FIRST ONE IS LEGAL

 **wayonsterwood:** wait no what are you doing 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec!!!! 

 **wayonsterwood:** Lydia!!!

 **wayonsterwood:** damnit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What illegal thing is Alec doing? Why is Robert such an asshole? Will we ever know? Probably not. Sorry updates on literally everything have been so slow recently I promise I'll try and get back into writing more.  
> Comment your opinions pls


	15. I'm Rick James bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Underhill has a first name, Mrs Blackthorn is a concerned parent, and rick james makes an appearance

**Fuck Robert**

**wayonsterwood:** good morning is my dear brother going to tell us about his activities last night 

 **fightwood:** hi, Alec says to please "shut the fuck up and let me die." You should probably give him a few minutes. -Sam 

 **izzyorizzynot:** who the fuck is Sam 

 **branflakes:** hey Sam! 

 **branflakes:** did you have fun last night? 

 **fightwood:** Alec says "yes we had fun please stop texting me." -Sam

 **frayedknot:** Who!!!! Is!!!! Sam!!!!! 

 **fightwood:** fuck off Clary 

 **maiamia:** oop Sam is gone 

 **simonsays:** rip Sam he will be missed 

 **wayonsterwood:** who's Sam??????? 

 **branflakes:** Underhill 

 **izzyorizzynot:** O H 

 **frayedknot:** he has a first name! 

 **fightwood:** of course I have a first name, it would be ridiculous to think I didn't. - Sam 

 **simonsays:** we didn't ask for this personal attack Sam 

 **wayonsterwood:** yeah Sam 

 **fightwood:** y'all actually just like shut up I'm dying 

 **fightwood:** idk how Underhill is running on so little sleep 

 **magicmike:** are you ever gonna tell us what you were doing last night? 

 **fightwood:** movie hopping 

 **izzyorizzynot:** THAT'S SO FUN I LOVE THAT 

 **simonsays:** what's movie hopping??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** it's when you like go to a theatre and buy tickets to a bunch of different movies and just like watch them 

 **maiamia:** he mentioned that it could be illegal how is that illegal 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you can do it where you only buy tickets to one movie but you still go to multiple cause you're already in the movie place 

 **frayedknot:** sounds fun 

 **fightwood:** it was but I'm really fucking tired 

 **wayonsterwood:** rip rip potato chip 

 **magicmike:** how late were you out?? 

 **fightwood:** later than expected 

 **fightwood:** mark ended up coming over to join us during one of the movies 

 **simonsays:** y'all I've never actually met mark 

 **wayonsterwood:** don't say y'all it's disgusting 

 **wayonsterwood:** also how have you never met mark he's like the coolest guy 

 **simonsays:** cooler than Magnus? 

 **frayedknot:** yup 

 **magicmike:** BISCUT 

 **frayedknot:** sorry bout it mark is really cool 

 **maiamia:** somebody introduce him to mark 

 **fightwood:** he's your friend too 

 **maiamia:** yeah but like 

 **maiamia:** somebody else 

 **magicmike:** none of this is answering my question about how late you were out 

 **fightwood:** like,,, til four??? 

 **magicmike:** darliing why would you do that to yourself 

 **fightwood:** cause I'm rick james bitch 

 **wayonsterwood:**...............what

 **branflakes:** he's rick james bitch can't you read 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what does that mean?!?!?!?! 

 **maiamia:** is this what I think it is 

 **frayedknot:** I dunno, is it?

 **simonsays:** who's Rick James??? 

 

 

 **momthorn** added  **fightwood, maiamia, branflakes, magicmike, izzyorizzynot, wayonsterwood,** and  **penhalnothanks** to  **Demons**

 **magicmike:** hi Mrs. Blackthorn! 

 **momthorn:** don't hi me Magnus 

 **momthorn:** which one of you evil little demons corrupted my children 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm sorry what

 **wayonsterwood:** I don't know anything about this 

 **magicmike:** I can assure you it wasn't me I haven't seen them since school ended 

 **momthorn:** what about the other four 

 **fightwood:**........is this about the rick james thing 

 **momthorn:** of course it's about the Rick James thing!!!!!

 **maiamia:** cause I'm 

 **penhalnothanks:** RICK

 **branflakes:** JAMES 

 **fightwood:** BITCH

 **momthorn:** language Lightwood!!!! 

 **fightwood:** BINCH

 **momthorn:** I don't know what this means but I want it to stop 

 **wayonsterwood:** what exactly is it 

 **momthorn:** Helen and Mark have started saying this phrase and it's incredibly innapropriate 

 **brakflakes:** in all fairness Mrs. Blackthorn, Mark was the one who got us saying it 

 **momthorn:** THAT LITTLE

 **momthorn:** thank you for your cooperation children 

 **momthorn:** have a good rest of your day 

 **magicmike:** bye Mrs. Blackthorn 

 **penhalnothanks:** bye mom 

 **fightwood:** awe you call her mom that's cute 

 **penhalnothanks:** choke 

 **wayonsterwood:** guys seriously who's rick James 

 **maiamia:** wouldn't you like to know 

 **wayonsterwood:** I would yeah that's why I'm asking 

 **wayonsterwood:** guys please don't leave me hanging like this 

 **wayonsterwood:** fuckers 

 **momthorn:** language!!!! 

 **wayonsterwood:** I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all lets pretend that I posted this the day after the last one and not like four days later k thanks. Comment opinions and such pls and thanks love you have a good day/night/afternoon, idfk


	16. Alec The Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec cries a lot, Jace really loves his big brother, and the plot thickens

**fightwood** renamed  **Fuck Robert** to  **Fuck Magnus**

 **simonsays:** don't you already do that?

 **fightwood:** fffffffffff shut up Lewis 

 **fightwood:** also no because fuck him he's a dick 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what did he do???

 **wayonsterwood:** Magnus I swear I will beat the shit out of you 

 **magicmike:** oh I have no doubts you will 

 **magicmike:** but you have no need to

 **fightwood:** FUCK YOU I HATE YOU 

 **frayedknot:** relationship drama 

 **frayedknot:** how interesting 

 **branflakes:** will we ever learn what Magnus has done to earn your sudden hated 

 **magicmike:** he told me he'd never seen Coco so I made him watch it 

 **maiamia:** oh Magnus you bitch 

 **magicmike:** Alec cried like a bitch I'll tell you that

 **wayonsterwood:** don't bully him he's just an emotional guy 

 **simonsays:** Alec is a crybaby this is an interesting development 

 **fightwood:** that was a sad fucking movie Lewis 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Maia cried when we watched it 

 **maiamia:** don't expose me 

 **frayedknot:** Jace cried 

 **wayonsterwood:** valid I accept that I cried 

 **wayonsterwood:** but that doesn't mean you should bully Alec cause he cried that's not nice 

 **magicmike:** I thought it was sweet 

 **branflakes:** why are none of you asleep it's three AM 

 **frayedknot:** you're awake too??? 

 **branflakes:** I have all messages from Alec on a special super loud ringtone just incase and it woke me up 

 **fightwood:** awe Lyds :) 

 **simonsays:** it's probably cause you just fucking cry in the middle of the night like all the time 

 **wayonsterwood:**!!!!!! Leave him alone!!!!!!!

 **fightwood:** he's right I do do that I'm a crybaby 

 **magicmike:** you're just emotional love 

 **fightwood:** yeah but crybaby makes it sound as pathetic as it is 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec I'll fight you don't say bad things about yourself 

 **maiamia:** hey lets go back to talking about the movie before Jace kills someone 

 **frayedknot:** yeah Jace why are you getting so defensive usually you're the first to make fun of Alec 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm in a loving Alec mood 

 **magicmike:** valid I have those often 

 **simonsays:** ANYWAYS THE MOVIE 

 **fightwood:** when they put up Coco's picture I let out the ugliest sob 

 **maiamia:** BITCH ME TOO 

 **branflakes:** I cried as well that movie was really bad for my emotions 

 **simonsays:** I cried multiple times 

 **frayedknot:** this movie like lightky hits you in the feels, then roughly hits you in the feels, and then like fucking roundhouse kicks you in the feels 

 **wayonsterwood:** accurate 

 **izzyorizzynot:** is Alec still crying??? 

 **fightwood:** no 

 **magicmike:** yes 

 **simonsays:** H A 

 **wayonsterwood:** Simon shut the fuck up 

 **frayedknot:** damn okay calm down Jace 

 **fightwood:** it's all good buddy it's just mindless teasing

 **wayonsterwood:** it's rude and I hate it 

 **wayonsterwood:** it's like fuckinf freshman year all over again

 **magicmike:** what???

 **izzyorizzynot:** oh

 **izzyorizzynot:** Alec I'm sorry 

 **frayedknot:** what does that mean???  

 **fightwood:** don't worry about it 

 **fightwood:** Jace is just getting ovef protective but he doesn't need to because it's fine 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Magnus is he still crying 

 **magicmike:** no 

 **wayonsterwood:** okay 

 **maiamia:** damn this got serious real quick 

 **maiamia:** who wants to see a video of Simon punching himself in the face 

 **frayedknot:** me!!!! 

 **fightwood:** yes 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I've already seen it but yeah 

 **simonsays:** N O 

 **branflakes:** I'd enjoy that 

 **magicmike:** I'd love to 

 **wayonsterwood:** of course 

 **simonsays:** :((((

 **izzyorizzynot:** sorry baby looks like you're out numbered 

**(1) video from maiamia**

**frayedknot:** S I M O N 

 **wayonsterwood:** normally I wouldn't be so mean about this but that,,, was pathetic 

 **simonsays:** what Maia fails to tell you is that thid took place at four am

 **magicmike:** ew why were you awake that early 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we hadn't gone to bed yet 

 **magicmike:** that's gross 

 **fightwood:** you do it too 

 **magicmike:** I never claimed I didn't 

 

 

 

**rajing > fightwood **

**rajing:** hey

 **fightwood:** no 

 **rajing:** come on don't be like that 

 **fightwood:** fuck you go away 

 **rajing:** I'm here to apologize if you'll let me 

 **fightwood:** don't make me laugh 

 **rajing:** I'm serious

 **rajing:** I feel bad Alec 

 **rajing:** everything I did was super fucked and I'm sorry 

 **rajing:** I didn't want everything to go down the way it did and I have no excuses for you 

 **rajing:** but I'm sorry 

 **rajing:** I know you're happy with Magnus and I know you don't want anything to do with me anymore 

 **rajing:** but I found this 

**(1) photo from rajing**

**rajing:** and I just had to fucking apologize 

 **rajing:** it's okay if you don't accept it 

 **rajing:** I'd understand 

 **fightwood:** I wanna say that an in person apology would have made me happier but I would have punched you if you tried to talk to me 

 **rajing:** I'd deserve it 

 **fightwood:** but I still think I'd like to hear all this in person 

 **rajing:** of course 

 **rajing:** 100% 

 **rajing:** when and where you decide I'll be there 

 **fightwood:** java jones, tomorrow at two 

 **rajing:** I'll be there 

 **fightwood:** you better not make me regret this Raj 

 **rajing:** I wouldn't dream of it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Raj find? Will Alec actually accept his apology? What was Jace talking about with the whole freshman year thing? Find out next time!


	17. Rip Malec 2k18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jace is worried, Alec is kinda dumb, and fuck Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of sexual assult

**Alec Defense Squad**

**wayonsterwood:** a very distressed Alec just walked into Java Jones, I'll keep you updated 

 **frayedknot:** that sounds really bad 

 **izzyorizzynot:** he looked really off when he got up this morning 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I thought it was just cause he wasn't with Magnus last night 

 **simonsays:** did you guys fight or something??? 

 **magicmike:** no

 **magicmike:** I think I did something to upset him though, he insisted I leave him alone last night 

 **wayonsterwood:** he ordered a coffee and sat down at a table he's here to stay 

 **wayonsterwood:** I don't think he knows I'm working 

 **branflakes:** is he meeting someone? 

 **wayonsterwood:** it looks like it 

 **maiamia:** what did you do to piss him of Mags? 

 **magicmike:** I really don't know 

 **frayedknot:** I don't think you did anything 

 **frayedknot:** he didn't want me to talk to him last night either 

 **wayonsterwood:** ew wait I have to make Raj a coffee I'll be back 

 **maiamia:** spit in it 

 **frayedknot:** why are you texting at work at all you're gonna get fired 

 **simonsays:** because he caries about the safety and happiness of his brother 

 **simonsays:** probably 

 **wayonsterwood:** wow that's the first smart thing you've said in days 

 **wayonsterwood:** also it's a slow day we have like no customers 

 **wayonsterwood:** also Raj looks like he's looking for someone 

 **izzyorizzynot:** who would willingly want to see Raj 

 **wayonsterwood:** o h 

 **wayonsterwood:** oh no 

 **magicmike:** what what happened 

**(1) photo from wayonsterwood**

**branflakes:** doesn't he hate Raj 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what the fuck 

 **frayedknot:** can you hear what they're saying??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** not really they're sitting kinda far away

 **wayonsterwood:** it sound a like Raj is apologizing 

 **izzyorizzynot:** are you fucking joking 

 **magicmike:** too little too late jackass 

 **wayonsterwood:** he pulled something out of his pocket 

 **maiamia:** can you see what it is????

 **wayonsterwood:** it looks like a photo 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec isn't looking at him and the way Raj is looking at him is making me v uncomfortable 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm on my way to beat his ass I'm not joking he needs to get the fuck away from my brother 

 **simonsays:** Jace what's going on any more updates???? 

 **wayonsterwood:** they seem to be having a pleasant conversation 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec is laughing about something 

 **wayonsterwood:** they're standing up and heading outside I can't inform you anymore I'm sorry 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm half a block away and ready to kick ass

 **magicmike:** I'd love to join you 

 **izzyorizzynot:** THAT ASSHOLE 

 **frayedknot:** what what happened 

 **maiamia:** are we on the murder train? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm gonna best the absolute shit out of him the next time I see him 

**(1) video from izzyorizzynot**

**simonsays:** what the actual F U C K 

 **branflakes:** does he not realize Alec has a boyfriend I'm disgusted 

 **maiamia:** call the police!!

 **frayedknot:** holy shit Magnus are you okay 

 **magicmike:** I'm gonna kill him 

 **magicmike:** I'm gonna fucking kill him 

 **simonsays:** okay maybe don't resort to murder 

 **magicmike:** he just forced himself on my fucking boyfriend Simon 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm with Magnus I'm gonna kill him 

 **frayedknot:** why was Alec meeting with him in the first place 

 **simonsays:** and is anyone ever gonna tell us why you all hate Raj so much 

 **simonsays:** like yeah I agree he's a little bitch 

 **simonsays:** but what did he ever do 

 **wayonsterwood:** Alec will tell you when he's ready 

 **maiamia:** he's had enough time to be ready 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Maia just leave it 

 **maiamia:** we deserve to know!!

 **izzyorizzynot:** please Maia

 **izzyorizzynot:** leave it 

 

 

**magicmike > fightwood**

**magicmike:** so when were you going to tell me you were going out for coffee with Raj 

 **fightwood:** did Izzy tell you? 

 **magicmike:** she didn't have to 

 **magicmike:** Jace saw you, that's why she was there 

 **fightwood:** fuck 

 **magicmike:** care to explain yourself? 

 **fightwood:** I didn't know Jace was working 

 **magicmike:** you know thats not what I'm asking 

 **magicmike:** why were you there 

 **fightwood:** he wanted to apologize 

 **magicmike:** and you believed him? 

 **fightwood:** it seemed like he really was sorry when he texted me so I agreed to meet with him so he could say it in person 

 **magicmike:** you know he's no good Alec 

 **magicmike:** why the hell would you go? 

 **magicmike:** and why the fuck wouldn't you tell me? 

 **fightwood:** because this is my buisness Magnus, not yours! 

 **fightwood:** I love you, you know I fucking love you 

 **fightwood:** but I don't need to tell you where I'm going and who I'm going with all the time 

 **magicmike:** yes you do! 

 **magicmike:** because when you don't I get worried 

 **magicmike:** especially when it's with someone like Raj 

 **fightwood:** I'm not your property Magnus you can't dictate who I get to go spend time with 

 **magicmike:** he almost raped you Alec!

 **fightwood:** I know, I was there 

 **magicmike:** forgive me for worrying about my boyfriend 

 **fightwood:** and forgive me for wanting closure to something that doesn't fucking involve you 

 **magicmike:** and what were you just okay with him kissing you today 

 **magicmike:** do I mean that little to you? 

 **fightwood:** where the fuck is that even coming from 

 **fightwood:** of course I wasn't okay with it 

 **fightwood:** I have a boyfriend, you are my boyfriend 

 **fightwood:** my decision to believe that someone has changed enough to want to apologize for something they did a year ago shouldn't have to involve you 

 **magicmike:** yes it should 

 **fightwood:** why? Why on earth should you have to be involved when I don't want you to be? 

 **magicmike:** because something like this could happen, he could try and take advantage of you again 

 **magicmike:** and guess what, it did happen 

 **fightwood:** and I dealt with it 

 **fightwood:** I'm not helpless I can handle myself and make my own decisions 

 **magicmike:** it was reckless and stupid 

 **magicmike:** stop acting like a child Alec 

 **fightwood:** you know what 

 **fightwood:** I'm done 

 **magicmike:** done with what? 

 **fightwood:** you, us, this entire relationship 

 **fightwood:** I can't be with you if you don't trust me Magnus 

 **magicmike:** Alec wait 

 **magicmike:** don't do something stupid okay I'm sorry 

 **magicmike:** I'm sorry for snapping and getting annoyed and worrying more than I should 

 **magicmike:** don't do this to us Alec 

 **fightwood:** and I'm sorry for trying to keep you out of trouble and away from my problems 

 **fightwood:** goodbye Magnus 

 **magicmike:** Alec wait okay let's talk about this 

 **magicmike:** Alec? 

 **magicmike:** darling please 

 **magicmike:** I love you Alexander please 

 **magicmike:** okay, that's it then

 **magicmike:** goodbye, Alexander 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody see that coming at all? Who do you think was in the wrong in their fight, let me know! And let me kmow how long you think it's gonna take for Alec to forgive Magnus, or if he will at all. I love reading everyone's comments so leave me a good one this time y'all


	18. Magnus is a drama queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cat gives good advice, Izzy is mad, and Magnus fucked up

**Magnus and the Other Ones**

**catarinya:** hey does anybody wanna go get coffee?? 

 **magicmike:** fuck off Catarina 

 **catarinya:** wow okay rude 

 **santiagno:** he's upset because Alec still isn't talking to him 

 **ararejem:** I wouldn't be talking to him either tbh 

 **magicmike:** you're supposed to be on my side here James 

 **ararejem:** says who 

 **magicmike:** the laws of friendship! 

 **willyounot:** laws are meant to be broken 

 **tessagay:** no,,, no they're not 

 **felldownsomestairs:** Magnus, you made a massive mistake in the way you spoke to that boy 

 **magicmike:** but what did I do?? 

 **magicmike:** I don't understand why he won't let me explain 

 **catarinya:** I know you don't want to accept this, but you were the one in the wrong Magnus 

 **magicmike:** I deserved to know that he was going to see Raj 

 **catarinya:** I'm not saying he shouldn't have 

 **catarinya:** but the way you spoke to him was out of line 

 **catarinya:** you were angry, I understand that, but you spoke to him like he was your property not your boyfriend 

 **magicmike:** that doesn't explain why he won't talk to me 

 **tessagay:** Magnus, you know him. You know how he reacts to certain situations, and you should have thought about how he might react to this one. He was scared. He went through something awful with Raj almost minutes before you two fought. He was probably terrified. 

 **magicmike:** fuck 

 **felldownsomestairs:** there was no way that situation could have worked out in your favour my friend 

 **magicmike:** fuck 

 **magicmike:** I really fucked up didn't I? 

 **magicmike:** fuck he probably hates me 

 **santiagno:** Magnus, listen 

 **santiagno:** I don't know Alec very well, but I know he could never hate you 

 **santiagno:** he's not that type of person 

 **willyounot:** talk to him, you'll be better for it 

 **magicmike:** he's blocked my number, I don't know how I'm supposed to get in touch with him 

 **ararejem:** try asking Jace or Issabelle to get him to unblock you 

 **magicmike:** I'll try but don't count on it working 

 

 

**magicmike > wayonsterwood**

**magicmike:** hey 

 **wayonsterwood:** fuck you 

 

 

**Magnus and the Other Ones**

**(1) photo from magicmike**

**magicmike:** so that didn't work 

 **willyounot:** mood me too I relate 

 **catarinya:** try Izzy 

 **felldownsomestairs:** she's much more understanding than blondie

 

 

**magicmike > izzyorizzynot **

**magicmike:** hey 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what the fuck do you want 

 **magicmike:** I need to talk to Alexander 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you're kidding right

 **magicmike:** I need to apologize Izzy 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what makes you think you deserve to apologize 

 **izzyorizzynot:** do you have any idea how much what you said affected Alec 

 **izzyorizzynot:** he hasn't left the house in days Magnus 

 **izzyorizzynot:** days 

 **izzyorizzynot:** he wanted you to care and to support him not to yell at him and treat him like a possession 

 **izzyorizzynot:** cause guess what Magnus 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you are not entitled to know anything about what he does 

 **izzyorizzynot:** it's none of your fucking buisness who he spends his time with 

 **izzyorizzynot:** maybe if you could get your head out of your ass and realize that, we wouldn't be in this situation 

 **magicmike:** Isabelle I know I fucked up 

 **magicmike:** believe me, I know 

 **magicmike:** I didn't mean to act the way I did 

 **magicmike:** I was just worried 

 **izzyorizzynot:** are you seriously trying to make excuses for this Magnus 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Jesus Christ you're an even bigger asshole than I thought 

 **magicmike:** I just want him to know that I'm sorry 

 **izzyorizzynot:** sorry doesn't cut it 

 **izzyorizzynot:** not this time 

 **magicmike:** look I know I fucked up but I don't understand why this is being made into a bigger deal than it is 

 **izzyorizzynot:** because it is that big of a deal Magnus 

 **izzyorizzynot:** it may not be a big deal for you but it is for me 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you know what happened with our dad. You know how controlling he was of Alec. You know all of that, yet you still decided to treat him like your fucking property and act like you're entitled to know every detail of his life 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I don't like what he did either. I wish he had told somebody too 

 **izzyorizzynot:** but it's his right to go and see Raj and get his closure 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we don't get to take that away from him 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I don't care whether it's you or me or Jace or a fucking police officer 

 **izzyorizzynot:** nobody gets to take the opportunity to move on away from him 

 **izzyorizzynot:** he knew we'd try and talk him out of it. That's why he didn't tell us 

 **izzyorizzynot:** and saying he was wrong for making that decision means we're taking his right to closure away from him 

 **izzyorizzynot:** and that is what you did Magnus 

 **izzyorizzynot:** so fuck you 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you don't get to tell Alec you're sorry until he wants you to 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you're not acting like you can make that decision for him this time

 **izzyorizzynot:** have a good day Magnus 

 **magicmike:** Isabelle please 

 **izzyorizzynot:** have a good day Magnus 

 **magicmike:** can you please just tell him I'm sorry 

 **izzyorizzynot:** have a good day Magnus 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm not gonna tell you again 

 **magicmike:** I'm sorry 

 **magicmike:** fuck I'm so sorry 

 **izzyorizzynot:** have a good day 

 **magicmike:** I won't 

 **magicmike:** not now 

 **izzyorizzynot:** good 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you don't deserve it 

 **magicmike:** I know 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens even more. Do you think the Lightwoods are ever gonna forgive Magnus? We got a little bit of backstory about Robert as well, that's new. Comment all of your thoughts and opinions for me to respond to.


	19. The Return Of Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is a sweetheart, Magnus is forgiven, and Maia has a gambling problem

**fightwood > magicmike **

**fightwood:** hey 

 **magicmike:** Alexander 

 **magicmike:** hi 

 **magicmike:** how are you? 

 **fightwood:** I've been better 

 **magicmike:** alec I am so sorry 

 **magicmike:** I wasn't thinking and I didn't realize what I'd said until long after I'd said it and I know I shouldn't be making excuses and I'm sorry 

 **fightwood:** its okay Mags

 **fightwood:** I'm not mad anymore 

 **magicmike:** oh thank God

 **fightwood:** I wanna talk about this though 

 **magicmike:** of course 

 **magicmike:** you deserve an explanation 

 **fightwood:** and you deserve to know why you shouldn't have said what you said 

 **magicmike:** believe me, Izzy already took the liberty of explaining what I did wrong 

 **fightwood:** yeah, she told me 

 **fightwood:** I'm sorry about that 

 **magicmike:** I deserved it 

 **magicmike:** look, Alec I'm so so sorry

 **magicmike:** what I did was fucked and while I won't claim I was the only one in the wrong what I did was worse and I'm so sorry 

 **magicmike:** you were going through a lot and you didn't deserve any of what I said 

 **magicmike:** but I need you to know that I know I was wrong 

 **magicmike:** you're not my posession, you're not my property, and it was beyond unfair of me to insinuate that you were 

 **fightwood:** I know, it's okay 

 **magicmike:** no, no it's not okay and you need to let me finish 

 **magicmike:** after everything that happened with Camille I'm so used to being lied to in relationships that I didn't consider that you were etwloing the truth about why you went to see Raj 

 **magicmike:** and that is an awful explanation and it's not an excuse 

 **magicmike:** you deserved that closure and I'm so sorry for wanting to take that away from you 

 **fightwood:** Magnus it's okay 

 **fightwood:** you don't have to explain yourself to me, I forgive you 

 **fightwood:** I'm not gonna say what you did didn't suck, because it did, but its forgivable 

 **fightwood:** the way you were acting reminded me too much of my dad for me to be comfortable

 **fightwood:** you know about how controlling he was when I came out and how he always wanted to know where I was and who I was with to make sure I wasn't being corrupted even more 

 **fightwood:** you know all that yet you still acted that way and that was beyond awful of you 

 **fightwood:** I freaked out when I broke up with you and I'm sorry 

 **fightwood:** I admit that i should have told you what I was doing and who I was going out with but I knew you'd try and stop me and I needed the closure  

 **fightwood:** but the way you acted isn't unforgivable

 **fightwood:** I forgive you Magnus 

 **magicmike:** I'm sorry 

 **fightwood:** stop saying you're sorry or I'll block you again 

 **magicmike:** sorry 

 **fightwood:** Magnus 

 **magicmike:** okay okay 

 **magicmike:** I really am sorry though Alexander 

 **fightwood:** I'm sorry too 

 **fightwood:** I'm sorry for being stupid and not talking to you before doing something dumb and I'm sorry for making you feel like you cousont trust me and I'm sorry for breaking up to you 

 **fightwood:** but Mags, I don't think I can live without you 

 **fightwood:** I don't want to know if I can 

 **fightwood:** I just want the love of my life back

 **magicmike:** oh Alexander 

 **magicmike:** you never lost me 

 **fightwood:** I love you so much baby 

 **magicmike:** I love you too darling 

 **fightwood:** can I come over? 

 **fightwood:** we missed out on two weeks of cuddling I want to make up for 

 **magicmike:** please 

 **fightwood:** I love you 

 **magicmike:** I love you too Alexander 

 

 **magicmike** renamed  **Fuck Magnus** to  **MALECFTW**

 **wayonsterwood:** they have returned!! 

 **fightwood:** malec prevails

 **simonsays:** oh shit are malec back together? 

 **magicmike:** we are indeed Sandra 

 **frayedknot:** YAY 

 **branflakes:** its about time 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'd like to thank not only god but jesus 

 **maiamia:** can you break up again you're gonna cost me fifty bucks 

 **fightwood:** Maia Roberts

 **fightwood:** were you betting on whether we'd get back together 

 **magicmike:** were you betting we wouldn't get back together??? 

 **maiamia:** I was betting you wouldn't get back together until after school started again 

 **fightwood:** I don't think I could go that long without him 

 **izzyorizzynot:** fuck that's cute 

 **simonsays:** does that mean we get to use this chat again 

 **simonsays:** cause I never got a chance to yell about voltron season seven 

 **frayedknot:** DONT FUCKING REMIND ME

 **wayonsterwood:** fuck season seven hurt 

 **izzyorizzynot:** it really did

 **wayonsterwood:** also hey Magnus 

 **wayonsterwood:** hurt my brother like that again and I'll break your fucking face 

 **magicmike:** noted 

 **branflakes:** its nice to have you two back 

 **magicmike:** its nice to have Alec back 

 **fightwood:** I actuallyhave to tell you all something

 **simonsays:** whats up?? 

 **fightwood:** I've never really told you all what really went down with Raj and I 

 **maiamia:** you haven't no

 **frayedknot:** you dont have to tell us if you're not comfortable Alec 

 **fightwood:** its okay 

 **fightwood:** I want to 

 **wayonsterwood:** whenever you're ready buddy

 **izzyorizzynot:** take your time Alec 

 **fightwood:** Raj and I dated before I was with Magnus 

 **fightwood:** fuck it was even before Lydia 

 **maiamia:** why would anyone ever wanna dste Raj? 

 **fightwood:** he was different before 

 **fightwood:** I was still in the closet when we were together and he wasn't 

 **fightwood:** I really liked him but I didn't want to tell people 

 **fightwood:** needless to say he didn't like that very much 

 **fightwood:** he kept trying to pressure me into coming out until eventually I'd had enough and broke up with him 

 **fightwood:** I started dating Lydia a few weeks later 

 **simonsays:** thats so shitty 

 **frayedknot:** didn't Raj out you??? 

 **frayedknot:** or do I remeber what Jonathan said wrong??? 

 **fightwood:** he did yeah 

 **fightwood:** we're getting there

 **fightwood:** so he came over and told me he wanted to talk so I let him in

 **fightwood:** he didn't want to talk 

 **fightwood:** he tried to rape me to get me to geget back together with him

 **branflakes:** oh my God 

 **maiamia:** holy shit Alec I'm so sorry 

 **fightwood:** thankfully my mom heard me shouting at him to get off of me and she stopped him

 **simonsays:** thank God for Maryse Lightwood 

 **fightwood:** he didn't like that very much either so he posted some pictures we'd taken online and outed me

 **frayedknot:** I'm so sorry Alec

 **branflakes:** you didn't deserve any of that Alec 

 **magicmike:** I'm very proud of you for telling them my love 

 **maiamia:** I'm so sorry about all of that Alec

 **fightwood:**........so how about voltron 

 **frayedknot:** DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED 

 **wayonsterwood:** GET STARTED CLARY 

 **izzyorizzynot:** spill the tea girl

 **frayedknot:** Klance stans??? Awful 

 **fightwood:** YO EPISODE SIX

 **simonsays:** I was so stressed during that holy shit 

 **frayedknot:** I legit almost had an anxiety attack 

 **wayonsterwood:** me fucking too 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Jace cried like a baby during the last episode 

 **wayonsterwood:** I did no such thing 

**(2) videos from izzyorizzynot**

**wayonsterwood:** betrayed by my favourite sibling 

 **branflakes:** oh please we all know Alec is your favourite sibling 

 **wayonsterwood:** I will not confirm or deny 

 **fightwood:** I missed this 

 **magicmike:** me too my love, me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've officially reached the end of the first major storyline of Gucci Gang! The Raj storyline is officially over (except for brief mentions) for the rest of the fic. How are we feeling about that? Drop your guesses about the next major storyline in ththe comments and we'll see if you're right in the next chapter ;))) I hope you were all satisfied with the way this arc played out. As always feel free to leave me your thoughts, opinions, theories, and questions in the comments and I'll give you the most spoiler free response I can :)


	20. Yikes™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec is disgusted, Underhill is confused, and Clary is having a crisis

**MALECFTW**

**simonsays:** do Jace and Alec have a ship name??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** what the actual fuck simon 

 **branflakes:** no I don't think so

 **maiamia:** its Jalec 

 **frayedknot:** jalec 

 **maiamia:** DRIFT 

 **frayedknot:** DRIFT 

 **magicmike:** I have multiple questions 

 **fightwood:** why do we have a ship name??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** and why do you know it

 **frayedknot:** some girls in the hall yesterday were talking about how much they ship you two 

 **fightwood:** I GAGGED 

 **wayonsterwood:** we're literally fucking brothers that's so gross 

 **maiamia:** "Jace is adopted so it isn't incest XD they can be our cute yaoi ship owo we're sinning so hard XD owo" 

 **frayedknot:** can confirm that that's how they sounded 

 **izzyorizzynot:** thats so gross 

 **simonsays:** thanks for donating me the ship name 

 **maiamia:** simon was one of the girls in the hallway: a conspiracy theory 

 **simonsays:** AWNDNAJKW NO 

 **simonsays:** I'm trying to name a group chat 

 **branflakes:** a group chat we don't know about? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** spill the tea babe 

 **simonsays:** its literally just the tech chat

 **fightwood:** you're starting that up so early this year what

 **wayonsterwood:** the first meeting for the drama club in on Tuesday 

 **fightwood:** I'm sorry what the FUCK

 **magicmike:** darling are you doing okay??????

 **fightwood:** am I ever?? 

 **frayedknot:** valid 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm still trying to harrass Ms. Taylor into letting us do The Addams Family Musical second semester 

 **maiamia:** pls @ God let us do it 

 **simonsays:** watch god make sure it doesn't happen as payback for being bi 

 **maiamia:** @ God I'm sorry I'll break up with izzy for u 

 **izzyorizzynot:** MAIA 

 **maiamia:** shhhhh I'll get back with you once God gives us our dream show 

 **wayonsterwood:** well now God knows your plans 

 **fightwood:** false he can only read messages with @ God in them 

 **simonsays:** @ God ALEC LIKES SUCKING DICK

 **fightwood:** guess I'm going to hell now thanks Simon

 **izzyorizzynot:** oh worm

 **wayonsterwood:** I just wanna know why you know that about Alec 

 **simonsays:** an educated guess 

 **maiamia:** based on what??? 

 **branflakes:** he has no gag reflex 

 **izzyorizzynot:** why do you know that

 **fightwood:** you have no idea what type of shit the tech crew gets up to 

 **wayonsterwood:** I don't remember the cause for this 

 **simonsays:** it was that time you had pneumonia 

 **wayonsterwood:** rip 

 **fightwood:** just cause I have no gag reflex doesn't mean I like sucking dick Simon 

 **simonsays:** darn I thought I had it 

 **simonsays:** did deepthroating a makeup brush turn you off of it? 

 **magicmike:** I'm sorry what

 **fightwood:** shhh it's okay just forget about it 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I can't believe you're depriving us of this story 

 **simonsays:** its a secret 

 **wayonsterwood:** rude 

 

 

 **simonsays** added  **fightwood, wayonsterwood, underover, marker, meliyawn,** and  **sebestian** to a chat

 **simonsays** named the chat  **Twinks + Jalec**

 **fightwood:** so that's what you were planning 

 **wayonsterwood:** good to know the owo yaoi ship is being put to good use 

 **sebestian:** what the fuck

 **maliyawn:** I also have questions 

 **underover:** something tells me we don't want to know 

 **fightwood:** you really don't 

 **wayonsterwood:** you really don't 

 **fightwood:** DRIFT 

 **wayonsterwood:** DRIFT 

 **simonsays:** so anyways about tech

 

 

**frayedknot > fightwood **

**frayedknot:** hey 

 **frayedknot:** can I talk to you about something 

 **fightwood:** what's up carrot 

 **frayedknot:** how did you know that you didn't like girls 

 **fightwood:** I don't know 

 **fightwood:** I never really found myself attracted to them 

 **fightwood:** and while all the other guys my age were bragging about getting blowjobs in the bathrooms I just 

 **fightwood:** didn't care 

 **fightwood:** I was never really interested in having sex with girls in my group as de like everyone else was 

 **frayedknot:** okay, yeah, that sounds reasonable 

 **fightwood:** can I ask what brought this on 

 **frayedknot:** Jace wants to have sex with me 

 **fightwood:** tmi fray

 **frayedknot:** you asked 

 **fightwood:** what the big issue with it? 

 **fightwood:** you guys have been together for like a year now 

 **frayedknot:** I don't want to 

 **fightwood:** that does sound like a bit of an issue 

 **frayedknot:** and it's not just Jace 

 **frayedknot:** the more I think about it the more I'm discovering I don't really wanna have sex with any guy

 **fightwood:** that's okay 

 **fightwood:** your sexuality is yours and yours alone to worry about 

 **fightwood:** don't let the way Jace feels about your prevent you from doing something you need to do to preserve his feelings 

 **fightwood:** I know him, he'll be miserable for a while but he'll get over it

 **fightwood:** he loves you Clary and he'll do anything to make sure you're happy

 **frayedknot:** thank you

 **frayedknot:** I really needed to hear that 

 **fightwood:** no problem fray 

 **frayedknot:** I love you 

 **fightwood:** love you too 

 **frayedknot:** <33333

 **fightwood:** <3 

 **frayedknot:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet yeet some plots are beginning that's cool. What do you think is going on with Clary? How are we feeling about how shes feeling? Do you think God is gonna give them their dream show? Leave your guesses and questions and comments in the comments!


	21. ALEC DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec was born, Jace is hyped, and Aline is getting shit done

**wayonsterwood** renamed  **MALECFTW** to  **ALEC DAY**

 **wayonsterwood:** HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVOURITE OLDER BROTHER 

 **maiamia:** happy birthday bitch you're eighteen now that's fucking weird 

 **izzyorizzynot:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMANO! 

 **frayedknot:** happy eighteenth Alec!!!!!!! :)

 **branflakes:** Happy birthday Alec

 **simonsays:** happy 18 years since exiting the womb 

 **magicmike:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!

 **fightwood:** thanks guys :))) <33 

 **fightwood:** also simon what the fuck 

 

**Dream Team**

**underover:** happy birthday Alec :)

 **fightwood:** thanks Sam! 

 **penhalnothanks:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY 

 **penhalnothanks:** Helen says happy birthday too 

 **marker:** happy birthday lightwood! 

 **maiamia:** I already said happy birthday to you you ain't getting another one out of me 

 **fightwood:** thanks guys <3333

 

 

**ALEC DAY**

**izzyorizzynot:** how does being 18 feel 

 **simonsays:** you're an adult now 

 **fightwood:** that I am 

 **wayonsterwood:** you can legally drink in Canada 

 **frayedknot:** and England 

 **simonsays:** and Australia 

 **maiamia:** you're technically a pedophile now 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm sorry he's WHAT 

 **maiamia:** I'm right he's technically a pedophile 

 **magicmike:** what did he do 

 **maiamia:** he's a legal adult who's in a romantic and (possibly) sexual relationship with a minor 

 **fightwood:** oh my God

 **frayedknot:** shit dude 

 **izzyorizzynot:** don't worry it's only three months until it's legal again 

 **magicmike:** three months is so loooooooooooong

 **wayonsterwood:** you can go three months without fucking 

 **magicmike:** oh I know 

 **magicmike:** we've gone two years without doing it 

 **simonsays:** wait are you serious 

 **fightwood:** he is 

 **izzyorizzynot:** HOLY SHIT I THOUGHT YOU WERE LYING ABOUT BEING A VIRGIN 

 **frayedknot:** I'm sorry the only thing I can think of is the "I'm an adult virgin" vine 

 **maiamia:** Alec is now an adult virgin 

 **izzyorizzynot:** hey Clary what the fuck does your new Instagram bio mean 

 **frayedknot:** its something a kid in drama said don't worry about it 

 **simonsays:** this class is so entertaining 

 **frayedknot:** "okay, go upstage left. Okay and now go centre stage." "You thought you could trick me. You thought I was a fool." 

 **simonsays:** I love Kyle 

 **frayedknot:** me too 

 **frayedknot:** and Mitchell 

 **simonsays:** MITCHELL 

 **maiamia:** idk who these people are but they sound fun 

 **frayedknot:** they are 

 **frayedknot:** they really are 

 **fightwood:** guys Max put a birthday present in my bag and I just found it and I'mgonna cry I love him 

 **branflakes:** what did he get you? 

 **fightwood:** he got me the voltron coalition handbook 

 **wayonsterwood:** AWE 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you can fucking bet I'm gonna steal that and read it 

 **magicmike:** that's a really sweet gift 

 **fightwood:** it is

 

 

 

**Alicante Drama Society**

**penhalnothanks:** hey it's your friendly neighborhood stage manager here to let you know what's going on since the meeting today is canceled too

 **penhalnothanks:** this is still the chat from last year so if you know anyone whos not a part of it either add them or relay this information back to them 

 **fightwood** added  **underover** to the chat! 

 **magicmike** added  **santiagno** to the chat! 

 **willyounot** added  **tessagay** and  **ararejem** to the chat! 

 **catarinya** added  **felldownsomestairs** to the chat! 

 **fightwood** added  **branflakes** to the chat! 

 **penhalnothanks:** is that everyone??? 

 **magicmike:** yes ma'am 

 **penhalnothanks:** alright here we go 

 **penhalnothanks:** auditions for the first semester production are going to run a bit differently this year as a show has not yet been picked 

 **izzyorizzynot:** wtf 

 **tessagay:** that makes no sense but k 

 **penhalnothanks:** auditions for whatever the show ends up being will be on Monday and Tuesday after school. You can audition on your own or with a friend. If you're auditioning alone please prepare a short monologue no longer than two minutes. If you're auditioning in a pair please prepare a short scene no longer ththaththan three minutes. You can read any monologue or scene you want as long as it's not overthetime limit or inappropriate. Signup sheets are posted outside of the drama room. 

 **frayedknot:** awesome thanks Aline 

 **ararejem:** thanks Aline :) 

 **magicmike:** sounds gucci 

 **penhalnothanks:** tech friends 

 **fightwood:** sup 

 **wayonsterwood:** hey 

 **felldownsomestairs:** yes 

 **penhalnothanks:** come find me in the drama room at lunch to grab the forms you need to fill out 

 **penhalnothanks:** based on previous years the heads of each section were already chosen and since you're all still doing it this year I'll just tell you now 

 **penhalnothanks:** Alec is head of lights, Jace is head of set, Meliorn is head of hair/makeup/costumes, Ragnor is head of sound, and I'm the official stage manager 

 **wayonsterwood:** fuck yeah 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm so excited for literally whatever show we're doing 

 **hellno:** that's the spirit Jace!!! 

 **frayedknot:** aw babe you're so cute when you're excited 

 **izzyorizzynot:** he is that's true 

 **penhalnothanks:** tech crew, I'llsee you at lunch. Actors, I'll see you either Monday or Tuesday. 

 **penhalnothanks:** have fun and good luck 

 **simonsays:** lit thanks aline 

 **catarinya:** thank you for letting us know :)

 **hellno:** thanks baby

 **underover:** thanks Aline 

 **frayedknot:** thank you 

 **fightwood:** good luck guys

 **wayonsterwood:** break a leg 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Alec Lightwood! Incase you wanted any clarification, here's a small list of the main characters and how old they are so you kinda understand what's going on during the school portion of this 
> 
> Alec//18//high school senior   
> Magnus//17// high school senior   
> Maia//17//high school senior   
> Lydia//17//high school senior  
> Jace//16// high school junior   
> Izzy//16// high school junior   
> Simon//15//high school sophomore  
> Clary//15//high school sophomore 
> 
> Drop your comments and tell me what you think of this chapter. Lemme know what's going through your head and I'll do my best to answer all of you


	22. Anxiety is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary is stressed, Alec is a mess, and Robert is up to no good

**frayedknot** renamed  **ALEC DAY** to  **SCREECHING**

 **fightwood:** mood

 **magicmike:** what's up biscuit?? 

 **frayedknot:** MY AUDITION IS TODAY IM GONNA FLIP 

 **izzyorizzynot:** girl me too the fuck 

 **wayonsterwood:** you're gonna do amazing babe don't even worry about it 

 **simonsays:** I believe in you Clary!!! 

 **maiamia:** are you today too Mags????

 **magicmike:** mhmmmm

 **magicmike:** I'm gonna mcfrickin suicide 

 **frayedknot:** MOOD 

 **fightwood:** you two are gonna do absolutely amazing and get two amazing parts and do amazing in the actual productions 

 **fightwood:** I'll be cheering you on from the booth 

 **izzyorizzynot:** bitch wheres my encouragement 

 **wayonsterwood:** you get encouragement tomorrow 

 **frayedknot:** I'm so nervous what if I like fuck everything up and then everything is a mess 

 **wayonsterwood:** Clary 

 **wayonsterwood:** babe 

 **wayonsterwood:** you're going to be absolutely fantastic. We all know it. You're an amazing actor and we all know you're gonna get a part because you're fantastic. So shut up and kick ass in that audition. 

 **izzyorizzynot:** that was,,,,,, so soft 

 **maiamia:** we expect this from malec not from you Jace 

 **simonsays:** malec haven't even been that lovey lately tbh

 **fightwood:** oh worm 

 **magicmike:** sorry I forgot that you're all incapable of getting happiness from your own relationships and rely on ours to set an example of what a good, healthy couple should look like because you've never been in a healthy relationship before and genuinely need an example

 **simonsays:** don't call us out like this Magnus 

 **maiamia:** jesus fucking christ 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you Gucci??? 

 **magicmike:** I am not gucci I'm very ill 

 **magicmike:** but I'll deal 

 **fightwood:** :((((( 

 **fightwood:** I'll get you some coffee on my way to school 

 **magicmike:** thanks darling 

 **fightwood:** np baby 

****

 

 

**fightwood > wayonsterwood **

**fightwood:** 11/10 

 **wayonsterwood:** dude holy shit are you okay

 **fightwood:** fixlinf np

 **wayonsterwood:** what happened? 

 **wayonsterwood:** are you safe? 

 **fightwood:** tobrrt 

 **wayonsterwood:** I can't understand you alec 

 **wayonsterwood:** you need to calm down 

 **wayonsterwood:** deep breaths. Where are you right now? 

 **fightwood:** bathfoom 

 **wayonsterwood:** do you want me to come find you? 

 **fightwood:** no youkk misd clazz

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm on my spare 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'll come find you, what bathroom are you in? 

 **fightwood:** dtsma hakkeau

 **wayonsterwood:** I'll be there any second buddy okay I was already down that way 

 **fightwood:** olsy 

 **wayonsterwood:** just hold on, deep breaths 

 

 

**Alec Defense Squad**

**(1) photo from wayonsterwood**

**wayonsterwood:** something went horribly wrong 

 **branflakes:** is he safe? 

 **wayonsterwood:** he refuses to go home cause he has a reading comp test today 

 **simonsays:** he's really out here sacraficing his mental health for reading comp 

 **izzyorizzynot:** hes never failed one before and I doubt he wants to start now 

 **frayedknot:** do you know what happened? 

 **wayonsterwood:** he couldn't get out a clear explanation without working himself into a panic again but I know it has something to do with Robert 

 **maiamia:** hes my social teacher and I stg I almost beat the shit out of him when i saw him 

 **magicmike:** who even allowed him to teach her I can't believe this 

 **branflakes:** doesn't maryse have a restraining order 

 **izzyorizzynot:** only for herself

 **wayonsterwood:** the court ruled that we shouldn't be able to choose something like that and that he should be able to see us whenever 

 **maiamia:** what the actual fuck

 **frayedknot:** that's disgusting 

 **izzyorizzyknot:** mhm 

 **wayonsterwood:** I managed to get him to calm down enough that he could eat something 

 **magicmike:** how bad did it get?

 **wayonsterwood:** he cried so hard he made himself sick and hes shaking so much he couldn't do up the buttons on his shirt 

 **frayedknot:** oh God 

 **simonsays:** I'mgonna find robert and beat him up 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm with you Si 

 **maiamia:** me too 

 **frayedknot:** same 

 **wayonsterwood:** this is really bad guys idk what Robert said to him but hes really shaken up 

 **branflakes:** I'll keep an eye on him in English 

 **wayonsterwood:** let us know if he gets worse and I'll force him to go home 

 **branflakes:** of course 

 **izzyorizzynot:** thanks lydia 

 **magicmike:** are you gonna stay with him until his next class?? 

 **wayonsterwood:** yeah 

 **wayonsterwood:** leaving him alone seems like a really awful idea 

 **wayonsterwood:** we don't want a repeat of freshman year 

 

 

**rlightwood > izzyorizzynot **

**rlightwood:** isabelle 

 **rlightwood:** I have some news for you 

 **izzyorizzynot:** fuck off robert 

 **rlightwood:** now now, is that any way to talk to your father 

 **izzyorizzynot:** fuck you 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you gave up the right for me to think of you as my father when you did what you did to mom and to alec 

 **rlightwood:** well you're going to have to start calling me dad again when I gain full custody of you and your brothers 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm sorry what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second official plot arch starts today folks how are we feeling. What do you think is going on with Robert? Do you think something happened to Maryse? What did Robert say to Alec? Why is the legal system in Idris so fucked? Comment your thoughts and opinions and theories and tell me all about what's going on in your head. I'll do my best to answer all your questions without spoiling anything for you ;)


	23. Spooky season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary is struggling, Maia is unimpressed, and Lydia is self conscious

**SCREECHING**

**frayedknot:** I hate my fucking english teacher what the hell

 **izzyorizzynot:** yikes what happened 

 **frayedknot:** she told me that I should be in a dash two course because my writing is creative 

 **wayonsterwood:** what the F U C K 

 **magicmike:** that's such bullshit what the hell

 **simonsays:** you are not a dash two writer 

 **frayedknot:** I know!!!! 

 **fightwood:** who do you have???

 **frayedknot:** idk that Greek teacher who's name I can't pronounce 

 **maiamia:** Y I K E S 

 **branflakes:** we had her, shes awful 

 **fightwood:** shes the reason I quit writing for like an entire year 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I remember that bitch 

 **frayedknot:** I just got saddled with all the bad teachers this year wow why does god hate me 

 **simonsays:** I still can't believe you've got Robert for business 

 **magicmike:** why are you even taking business that's so boring 

 **frayedknot:** mood it's awful 

 **maiamia:** speaking of Robert 

 **maiamia:** how's the custody case going 

 **wayonsterwood:** literally like fucking lawyers keep coming into my classes to observe me like no fuck off leave me alone 

 **izzyorizzynot:** mood they were harrassing me during a disection and I almost stabbed one with my fucking scalpel 

 **fightwood:** I'm so glad I'm too old for this 

 **branflakes:** perks of being an adult 

 **frayedknot:** THATS STILL SO WEIRD TO THINK ABOUT 

 **fightwood:** R I G H T 

 **maiamia:** okay guys how late were your busses this morning cause mine still isn't here 

 **fightwood:** I've got a spare in like ten minutes I'll come grab you 

 **maiamia:** my favourite Lightwood strikes again 

 **izzyorizzynot:** #betrail

 **simonsays:** mine was over an hour late and I showed up to science with ten minutes left 

 **wayonsterwood:** big yikes 

 **fightwood:** this is why I'm glad I can drive 

 **magicmike:** this is why I'm glad alec can drive 

 **izzyorizzynot:** big mood forcing him to give me rides is a blast 

 **simonsays:** I wanna go home 

 **branflakes:** don't we all 

 **fightwood:** I wanna fucking die 

 **branflakes:** don't we all 

 **frayedknot:** lyds you good???

 **branflakes:** I hate the snow 

 **izzyorizzynot:** mood the snow got my rehearsal canceled 

 **frayedknot:** it was canceled???? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** yeah 

 **frayedknot:** :(((((

 **maiamia:** who are you playing anyways you never told us

 **wayonsterwood:** yeah we know magnus is tent man but idk about you two

 **magicmike:** his name is east you uncultured swine 

 **frayedknot:** we're playing the lesbians

 **izzyorizzynot:** I get to see if all the shit Jace says about clary being a good kisser is true 

 **simonsays:** you tell your sister that that's weird 

 **fightwood:** at least Izzy has never hahad to have bro talk with Jace 

 **maiamia:** YIKES NOT BRO TALK 

 **izzyorizzynot:** what's bro talk??? 

 **wayonsterwood:** something alec is also guilty of doing because he is a dirty heathen 

 **frayedknot:** what happens during bro talk I'm scared 

 **simonsays:** we do not confess the secrets of bro talk 

 **magicmike:** what!!! the!!! fuck!!! is!!! bro!!! talks!!!

 **wayonsterwood:** you have a brother why don't you know 

 **magicmike:** bold of you to assume Raphael tells me shit 

 **branflakes:** if nobody is going to tell us what bro talk is can I ask a question 

 **fightwood:** hit us lydia 

 **branflakes:** what's everyone going as for Halloween I need ideas

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm going as Bob Ross 

 **simonsays:** n i c e 

 **frayedknot:** I'm going as a scarecrow 

 **fightwood:** that humanized jack skellington drawing clary did in art freshman year 

 **maiamia:** that's so specific what the fuck

 **maiamia:** also I'm going as a cat 

 **wayonsterwood:** *cough* furry *cough* 

 **maiamia:** you're one to talk mister fursona 

 **magicmike:** I'm going as the male humanized Sally drawing clary did in art freshman year 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we stan a power couple 

 **simonsays:** I'm going as Peter Parker 

 **wayonsterwood:** of course you are 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Wednesday Addams 

 **fightwood:** I'm so excited for that you're gonna look so cute 

 **izzyorizzynot:** you better take some cute photos of me 

 **fightwood:** what type of brother do you take me for of course I'll take care photos of you 

 **frayedknot:** lydia what are you going as????

 **branflakes:** I'm not going at all, I was just curious about your costumes 

 **simonsays:** awe why aren't you going :((((

 **branflakes:** I have nowhere to go and nobody to go with 

 **magicmike:** you can come to Cat's Halloween party with us

 **branflakes:** are you sure you want me there???

 **branflakes:** I feel like I'd be intruding 

 **fightwood:** you could never we all love you and want you there 

 **maiamia:** what he said!!!!

 **branflakes:** are you sure???? 

 **frayedknot:** crystal 

 **wayonsterwood:** come with usssssssss

 **branflakes:** okay fine, I've been convinced 

 **izzyorizzynot:** YES!!!!!

 **izzyorizzynot:** you can come with me while I look for my Wednesday dress and we can find you a costume 

 **branflakes:** really? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** well yeah duh why else would I invite you 

 **branflakes:** true 

 **branflakes:** thank you guys 

 **fightwood:** we love you lydia, of course we're bringing you with us 

 **simonsays:** you're a part of the squad which means you're invited to all squad events

 **maiamia:** Halloween is a squad event???

 **wayonsterwood:** fuck yeah it is 

 **frayedknot:** I'm so hyped for this I love Halloween 

 **magicmike:** girl mood 

 **fightwood:** its spooky month fuckers 

 **izzyorizzynot:** yesssssss

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikety yikes it's been a while hello I'm back and I'm gonna try and get out a ton of updates for you guys. My english teacher is a bitch and it snowed so much that my bus was an hour late and I missed half of first period, fuck my life. Rehearsals started last week and I'm frickin pumped cause a. I love the show and b. it means I have more to write about and can get out more content for you guys. Also, a quick question from your friendly neighborhood author here. I lowkey wanna make like a couple fake Instagram page edits or whatever for this so like, would y'all be interested in seeing that? Let me know. Also comment what you're going as for Halloween and what you're doing and if you're staying home doing nothing because you have no friends like me, comment what your favourite costume you've worn previously is. Also hmu with suggestions as to what Lydia should go as ;))) Alright that's it thanks for reading see you next time


	24. Fuck the public transit system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maia is salty, Izzy is hyped, and Clary has a confession

**SCREECHING**

**maiamia:** I hate the snow 

 **frayedknot:** mood 

 **fightwood:** valid 

 **simonsays:** same 

 **magicmike:** bitch me too 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I relate 

 **branflakes:** why are we all always so sad? 

 **wayonsterwood:** because we all hate our lives 

 **fightwood:** facts 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we get half a foot of snow and suddenly nobody remembers how to drive 

 **magicmike:** LITERALLY 

 **simonsays:** I'm so over this freaking snow 

 **branflakes:** you're not alone there 

 **maiamia:** I want my bus to stop being fucking late 

 **frayedknot:** yikes how late was it today 

 **maiamia:** over an hour 

 **simonsays:** w o w 

 **magicmike:** that's awful 

 **frayedknot:** there was a service dog on my bus and I loved him he was such a good boy 

 **fightwood:** please tell me you didn't pet him 

 **frayedknot:** nope, just lovingly looked at him

 **izzyorizzynot:** a mood 

 **fightwood:** I do like the snow for one reason 

 **branflakes:** and what's that? 

 **fightwood:** nice photos 

 **wayonsterwood:** valid your snow photos are always really pretty 

 **maiamia:** they are 

 **izzyorizzynot:** damn I wish I was talented 

 **magicmike:** mood 

 **branflakes:** same

 

 

 

**Lightweights**

**izzyorizzynot:** hey!!!!

 **fightwood:** sup

 **wayonsterwood:** what do you need??

 **izzyorizzynot:** wanna go see a movie tomorrow? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** just us no boyfriends, no girlfriends, nobody but the original trio

 **wayonsterwood:** we've got school 

 **fightwood:** after school you dumbass 

 **wayonsterwood:** ooooooh

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm in 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Alec????

 **fightwood:** yeah I'm up for a movie 

 **wayonsterwood:** what are we going to see??

 **fightwood:** wanna see the new Halloween? 

 **izzyorizzynot:** Y E S 

 **wayonsterwood:** I'm so down for a scary movie fuck yes 

 **izzyorizzynot:** we should watch the original tonight 

 **fightwood:** can't, Magnus is coming over 

 **wayonsterwood:** he can watch with us 

 **fightwood:** he hates horror movies ://

 **izzyorizzynot:** boooooo

 **izzyorizzynot:** what a weakling 

 **wayonsterwood:** smh I'm telling him you said that 

 **izzyorizzynot:** WAIT JACE NO 

 

**SCREECHING**

**wayonsterwood:** hey Magnus 

 **magicmike:** yes???

 **izzyorizzynot:** JACE DONT IM SORRY 

 **wayonsterwood:** izzy says you're a weakling because you don't like horror movies

 **magicmike:** wow rude 

 **simonsays:** smh I don't like horror movies either do you think I'm weak??

 **izzyorizzynot:** you know that's not what I meant 

 **izzyorizzynot:** I'm sorry mags

 **magicmike:** I'm only teasing Isabelle

 **magicmike:** don't worry your pretty little head about it

 **izzyorizzynot:** you think I'm pretty??

 **magicmike:** of course 

 **magicmike:** the lightwoods were blessed with excellent genes 

 **frayedknot:** facts alec and izzy are hot

 **fightwood:** :) thanks Fray

 

 

**frayedknot > fightwood **

**frayedknot:** hey so you know how it's coming out day right 

 **fightwood:** yeah

 **frayedknot:** I've decided to embrace that and tell you something 

 **fightwood:** I'm all ears 

 **fightwood:** well, eyes, cause I'm reading what you want to tell me 

 **frayedknot:** I thought more on the sex with Jace thing and i have come to a conclusion 

 **frayedknot:** I'm ace

 **fightwood:** congrats fray

 **fightwood:** I'm proud of you figuring this out 

 **fightwood:** have you told Jace yet? 

 **frayedknot:** I will when I'm ready 

 **frayedknot:** I wanted you to be the first person to know 

 **fightwood:** I'm honoured 

 **fightwood:** you know he won't react badly right? 

 **frayedknot:** I know 

 **fightwood:** he loves you clary, don't worry

 **frayedknot:** I love him too

 **frayedknot:** so fucking much that it kinda hurts 

 **frayedknot:** I also love you!!! 

 **fightwood:** I love you too carrot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy coming out day I'm an ace lesbian what about you. Come out to me in the comments (only if you're comfortable though <3) school is shit and busses hate me but life is going pretty good. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Thoughts, opinions, predictions, questions, all that jazz is very much appreciated as well as just dropping some kudos if you dont feel like typing out a comment. Every bit makes me really happy. Updates are gonna start to get a bit more frequent from now on so be prepared for that. I hope you guys are actually enjoying this. Have a great rest of your day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi idk what this is but it's happening now please enjoy comment your opinions idk


End file.
